Memories
by InsaneGrizzlies
Summary: Bella is a vampire and the Cullens are gone. She's going to school with two other vampires and suddenly the Cullens start appearing one by one in odd ways. What happened all those years ago? and why are they all so sad? please R&R. thanks all.
1. flashbacks

I sat in my rom, staring at the ring on my left hand, twisting and turning it so that I caught the morning light and faintly relfected it. My mind wandered as I did so, and I felt my memories pushing against the wall I had built to keep them behind. But, like I did every once in a while, I let myself remember.

_We were both standing at the alter, looking at each other as if we were alone. Of course we weren't, not with Alice having planned the wedding. But I was far too occupied with how good Edward looked in his suit, even better than when he had forced me to go to the prom. His golden eyes smoldered with more intensity than ever, burning into mine and holding my gaze so I couldn't look away. _

_"I do." I whispered, finding it hard to speak any louder. _

_I got the feeling that neither of us was really listening to the words, jsut responding when we knew we should. I knew that I wasn't relly listening to anyone. Except Edward. He was all that mattered at the moment. _

_"I do." he said, his velvety voice making the words so much more beautiful than anyone else could. I let out a breath and relaxed muscles I hadn't been aware of before. _

_We kissed in front of all the people, in front of the alter. _

-----

_We were in the remote regions around the Himalaya's, perfect for hunting, especially for someone who was newborn vampire. Everyone marveled at my selfcontrol, even Carlisile. It wasn't that human blood didn't hold the same temptation, just that it seemed to be less all-consuming to me. _

_Edward and I were running, hunting with the family, when he stopped and turned his head to the side, eyes far away. I looked at him curiously, wondering if he was hearing someone's thoughts, and what they were._

_He turned to me, taking both my hands in his. His eyes were worried, almost frantic. It made me start to worry too, and if I'd been human still, I'd have been hyperventilating, heart racing. _

_"Bella, stay here." he said quietly._

_"But...why?" I asked, barely breathing the words._

_He ignored me, instead pressing his lips against mine. Even though I was now a vampire, he still could dazzle me, make me dizzy and my thoughts scrambled. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. He held my face between both his hands, and pressed his lips against mine again. "I'll be right back. I promise." he breathed. Then he was gone. I was still too dazed to move, and stared after him. _

_I waited for a long time. I still was._

"Isabella?"

I re-focused my eyes, and looked up from my ring to the person standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Dax asked.

I nodded. DAx was tall, about six - two, and usually easy-going. His dark hair hung in soft waves to about right above his eyes, brushing his eyebrows. His eyes were a light, clear sky blue, with darker sapphire bands along the outsides.

A small gril skipped up the stairs, and smiled at us. Her hands signed so fast they blurred, and I didn't catch everything. All I could translate was Volturri and school, and tomorrow. I had a feeling I knew what she was saying, but still waited for Dax to translate.

"Kara said that the Volturri are sending us some visitors after school tomorrow." he said, turning to me.

I nodded, and rose. "Ok. Thanks for the heads up Kara. We'd better be leaving soon. Since Kara wants to get to school early, and the bell will ring in four minutes." I added teasingly.

Kara responded with a rude sign, so I told her, in ASL, to go to hell.

Grinning hugely, she told me we all were.

I didn't have anything to reply with that to, so I just signed, "Whatever."

Kara grinned triumphantly, and disappeared down the stairs and out the door in about a second. Dax was leaning against the door, laughing, as I walked by.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his arm. "Let's go masacre the unsuspecting townsfolk." I felt a momentary pang at remembering the first time I'd said that, but brushed it off.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Dax linked his arm through mine and skipped down the stairs, singing "We're off to see the wizard" along the way.

We got into his car, one of the nicer BMWs from a few years back, and I laughed.

"Dax, didn't you take your medicine this morning?" I joked.

He grinned. "Oops." he sighed. "I totally forgot about those seriousness pills. Do I have to take them?"

Kara laughed.

He started the car, and pulled out of the drive. "Honestly though, I just think you need cheering up, Isa. You were obviously watching something depressing this morning, and the Volturri never improve your mood. Neither does school, come to think of it."

I laughed. "They weren't _depressing_ persay...just..." I sighed. "Bittersweet, is what I'm looking for I geuss."

The mood in the car was no longer light. We were all quiet for a while, before we pulled up at the school.

Kara leapt out of the car, and I hissed, too low for regular hearing, "Human speed, Kara!"

She signed "whatever" to me, then waltzed to the building our class was in.

"How does she manage to always be all sunny all the time?" I wondered.

Dax came to stand next to me, and look after her.

"Kind of reminds me of those annoying, perky barbie dolls." he mused.

I luaghed, raising an eyebrow. "What would you know about _barbies_?"

He shrugged. "Kara used to play with them, and they were annoying. Always happy...it's a wonder I didn't get nightmares!"

I laughed again. Dax had a way of doing that; making people laugh and forget anything was wrong in life.

The bell rang, and we winced, since it was really close. With a wave, Dax turned and headed to his first class, calculus. I turned and went in the direction Kara had, for English.

Another normal, human day...without any of my other family.


	2. Vision

**AN: **_dances in happy circles_** I gots reviews! I gots reviews!  
Sorry. Reviews make me really happy. I guess I didn't expect to get any so quickly. I'm really happy. heh.  
So, I guess there was some confusion, and questions. I'll address those now.  
1. Kara _is_ mute. She can still laugh/growl/snarl/stuff like that sort of, but no talking. So sorry if I confused you guys on that.  
2. how old is Kara? Kara is about 16-ish. Dax, in case you're wondering, is somewhere between 20/21...I haven't quite decided yet...  
3. Are Dax and Bella dating? Nah. Bella still keeps hoping Edward will show up again...  
So I hope that's all cleared up...if not, ask, and I'll try to fix it or explain better...the story will get to explaining it more later. **

**Also, I just realized that I didn't provide a description of Kara! _smacks palm to head_ Stupid Me!**

**So here it is:  
Kara is about four-eight, with long waist-length black hair in soft curls. Her eyes are a light, soft gray, frammed by a darker gray, and frammed by thick dark lashes. She has a heart-shaped face, and full lips that are a pink rose color. **

**There. So sorry for fogetting that. I kinda missplaced the notebook I had this written down in, and only just found it, my friend found it and put in my locker (thank you, Vanessa!) and I didn't use it for this chapter or the last one...so, yeah. These were made from what I remembered, and what I decided to add on last minute like. **

**On with the story! **

I walked into the English classroom, ignoring the way people's heads turned to stare, even after a few months of attending this school. Kara smiled as I sat next on her right. I began pulling out my books and stuff when she urgently tapped my shoulder. I glanced at her questioningly, and she pointed to my left hand. I frowned, and looked at it...my ring was still there.

I grimaced, and slipped it off and deep into my jeans pocket. "Thanks", I mouthed. She nodded, then looked forward at the teacher, looking like an intently listening student. As if she needed to listen or study. She could just look forward in time to see what the answers were. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

the teacher, Mr. Berms, was lecturing about sonnets, and I began to tune him out. I'd learned about them two or three times in my existance so far, and with my perfect memory, I wasn't likely to ever forget anything.

"How 'bout Miss. Swan?" Mr. Berms said suddenly, probably thinking he had caught an inattentive student.

"Well, there pattern is A,B,A,B. C,D,C,D. E,F,E,F. Then it ends in a couplet, GG." I replied politely, then shifted my stare out the window again.

"Uhm, well, yes, that's right... Uh, Miss. Sherwold, please tell me..."

A few minutes later, a paper fluttered onto my desk. I looked down at it.

_What's up with you?_

I glanced at Kara, who was pointedly staring at the teacher, and sighed.

Nothing. 

I heard Kara snort as she read my response.

_Tell me...Isa...please???_

It's nothing you can help with, Ms. Nosy. What is with you and your brother today?

_We hate seeing you depressed. It's depressing...Well, yeah. And last time the Volturri visited, you went into some major memories, and didn't talk for three days. Do you know how hard that was to deal with?_

That was quite a few years ago, Kara. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Honest.

She looked up from the paper with a suspicious and unconvinced expression but let it be.

Finally the bell rang, releasing us from the class. It was sort of depressing to know that there were six more to go, and lunch.

Kara bounded up and out the door before most of the class was halfway there. I rolled my eyes, and headed out the door after her. Only to bump straight into her.

"Kara?" I asked, turning her around. Her eyes were glassy, and distant.

Dax came towards us, for his next class, and then I heard him swear quietly. He was next to his little sister in an instant, and, after looking around, lifted her in his arms and was gone. I pretended nothing was wrong, and strode straight to the office.

Mr. Melvile, the vice principal, was already there, thankfully. He smiled as he saw me.

"Ah, Miss. Swan. How are you today?"

"I'm fine sir, but I need to speak with you, if you don't mind."

He just smiled, and opened the door to his office for me to go in. Mr. Melvile's office was pretty unique. He had an iPod compact stereo on his desk, and a bookself filled with all the latest best sellers for teens. His walls were a sea-green, and covered with signatures of students from his first year here. The whole place gave off a sense of comfort, like it was cool just to hang out and talk.

"What can I do for you today, Isabella?"

I looked at my hands, which were in my lap, as I spoke.

"Well, sir, Kara, Dax, and I need to be excused from classes today...and possibly tomorrow."I added the last part as an after thought.

There was silence for a moment. "Isabella, you know that the district doesn't technically allow me to do that." he replied.

"I know that, sir." I looked up, giving him a little dose of vampire charm. "But Kara needs to be home, and my aunt is away at a dig again and completely unreachable."

That was the story we had fed the school. Ms. Lethens, mother of Kara and Dax Lethens, was an archeologist. I was a distant neice of her's adopted after my parents' deaths a few years ago. The single mother was always wroking, trying to get by with three teens who would be off to college in a few years. It was good cover for why three minors were always alone.

"I hope you don't make a habit of this Miss. Swan." Mr. Melvile said finally.

I rose, and smiled. "Of course not, Mr. Melvile."

He held open the door. "Tell Miss. Lethens that I hope she feels better soon."

I nodded, smiled again, and headed out of the office. once I reached the parking lot, I slipped into the pasanger seat. Dax started the engine, and smoothly pulled out. Within seconds, we were speeding down the road to our house. I twisted around in my seat to look at Kara.

"How are you?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously. "OK" she signed.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

A slight frown crossed her face. "A girl vampire, with short black hair, and gold eyes." **(AN: I am totally translating the signing to english. If I were to write it out as shse signed it, it would be more like "vampire, girl, hair short black, eyes gold.")**

I think my mouth fell open, and I was pulled into a flicker of memories, all to fast to get a good grip on, just still images, or words. My vision was overrun by them, and it felt like my head might explode, they were so fast.

When I came out of the stupour, Dax had pulled over, and was holding my shoulders worriedly. Kara had scooted forward until she was practically off the back seat.

I turned to look at her. "Can I see the memory of your vision?" I asked, unable to keep a hint of eagerness from my voice.

She glanced from me to Dax, then back again. Finally she signed something. I snapped my eyes onto Dax, intently waiting for his translation.

"She says that it's vague, and sort of confusing, and ends weirdly."

"Idon'tcare." I rushed out.

Kara examined my expression for a moment, then nodded.

I met her gray eyed gaze with intense concentration.

_Alice was running through a forest, almost frantically. She stopped, and looked around.  
A herd of deer ran past on her left, and she pounced on one, quickly bringing it down and draining it. Her eyes were still pitch black, and there was a firghtening, animalistic quality about her.  
She ran after the herd, bringing down two at once. These she drained again very quickly, then settled with her back against a tree. Her eyes were lighter, but still rather dark for feeding like she had so recently. Her eyes went unfocused, then snapped back into focus.  
"Jasper!" she gasped, bolting upright.  
She whirled...  
...and everything went purely white..._

I came out of the memory. Kara was looking at me anxiously, and Dax was frowning.

"Isa?" he asked.

"Alice." I whispered, almost to softly for them to catch.

"Who?" Kara signed, but I was already out the car and running.

-------

KPOV **(Just a short part, then back to Bella! XD)**

Dax and I stared after her for a moment.

"Do we go after her, or wait here, or go home?" he asked me without moving his gaze.

I frowned, thinking. Then I looked ahead in time to see if anything would show up.

Dax and I sat on the couch in our house, watching the TV. Isabella opened the door just enough to stick her head and shoulders through. 

"We have a ...visitor." she said slowly, with a slight grimace.

I stood up, and smiled. "OK." I signed. With a resigned look, Isa looked back out, and then opened the door fully, stepping inside.

"Home," I signed. "We need to clean for a visitor." **(again, this would be phrased differently using ASL grammer.)**

--------

I ran farther than I had for a long time on pure emotion. Without stopping to think about anything. I let myself just go on autopiolit. Then I burst through the trees into a clearing, just as some sun freed itself from the clouds and sparkled off a small creek. I fell to my knees, dry sobbing. I wasn't even sure what about, really.

After a time, I gained enough control of myself to get up and walk to the creek, where I sat down.

First things first. Kara's vision meant that at least one of the Cullen's were alive. Which meant it was highly probable they all were. Which meant that Edward's promise probably meant nothing.

Of course, it was possible that Kara's vision had been of the past. I considered this for a minute, before dissmissing it. Kara usually only saw the past of people she was close to, or herself. I found it too unlikely that she would randomly see Alice of all people.

So it was either the present, or future.

Also, Alice had obviously seen something about Jasper. Something that worried her.

Then of course was the strange way the vision went blank, white at the end... that had never happened before.

Sighing, I rose. It didn't matter really, because I had no idea where the vision had taken place. So it wasn't like I could go there for answers or anything...no matter how much I wanted to.

I turned around, and gasped.

Oh.

My.

_God._

"...Bella?"

**Oooh, evil author leaves a cliffie. Hehe. Sorry about that. It was how it was when I wrote it down on paper. I didn't know who it was...then it struck me. I might still change it though...not sure. Hehe...see if you can geuss! And again, thanks for the reviews!!!! I felt so loved, smiled all day, just thinking about it. L&H!**


	3. visitor

**AN: OK. Thank you to my reviewers.  
And I just need to give you all a little heads up. I've got two college reports due in the next two weeks, that I haven't even started on, and a high school AVID project due within the same two weeks, then another AVID report due a month after that, and it's a long term project. (but way easy.) SO I might update randomly and they may be horribly short sometimes. But I'll try to get them posted at least every couple days, and make them nice lengths.  
Alrighty. There's your little warning.**

**Now, I need to let you guys know one more thing. **_glances over shoulder, and grins nervously Volturi_** You see, I didn't come up with any of the Twilight series (no matter how much I wish I owned Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, and the rest) because I am not the honored Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I wouldn't be on fanfiction, I'd be writing Breaking Dawn, and Midnight Sun.  
There I said it! **_waves good bye to the Volturi _**Whew! **

**Ok, time to uncliffie that previous cliffie!**

"R-_Rosalie?!"_ I managed to choke out.

She looked around slightly. "Uh...yeah." she aid as if it were obvious.

Yeah, it would be totally obvious that the girl meant for your husband who was beauty incarnate would suddenly show up behind you after fifteen years. Totally. Silly me.

I just stood there staring.

"Um, Bella? Don't you have a house nearby...or are we just going to stand around here?" she asked.

"I have a house." I said.

"Then can we _go_ there?" she asked a little impatiently.

"Sure, sure. But I'm not sure if you can stay. It's up to the rest of my family, too."

She blinked, looking surprised. "How have things been for you, Bella?"

"Fine," I said, flatly and without emotion. I strode past her, and called over my shoulder, "This way."

We ran for a couple minutes, until we reached the house. It was a nice, two-story cottage, with a cobbled walk up to the single step of the porch and a long driveway. The porch wraped around three side of the house; the front, the back, and one of the sides. There was a balcony on the other side of the house from one of the windows, just big enough for one or two people. The door was a blue wood, with one of those intricate little windows.

I opened the door, just enough to stick the front half of my body through, and looked around. Dax and Kara were sitting watching TV. When she saw me, Kara jumped up, looking curious. She signed something too quickly for me to catch with my rudimentary skills.

"She said 'Sure you can bring in a visitor'." Dax translated, standing up.

I nodded, and with a resigned sigh, turned around and nodded to Rosalie. Then I opend the door fully and walked over to the couch, sitting down and changing the channels absently.

Rosalie walked in, and looked around, taking in the surrondings. Kara stared at her with a tilted head, and then turne to me.

"Is she the one you said was a bitch?" she signed.

Dax and I both burst out laughing. Rosalie frowned, confused, and obviously not getting what was being signed.

Finally, I managed to catch enough breath to gasp out, "Well, yeah, but only sometimes if I'm being fair."

Kara turned to look Rosalie up and down, then looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. The look was pretty easy to translate - she was pretty speculative about my fairness. "Whatever," she signed, and the flounced up the stairs. Dax chuckled, and looked over at Rosalie. Then he frowned.

"When's the last you fed?" he asked sharply. My head snapped over to observe Rosalie who, now that I payed attention, had pitch-black eyes.

"Rosalie, you should go hunt. We'll be here." I sighed. She nodded, and then left the house. Dax stared after her for a moment, then glanced at me, eyebrow raised much like his sister's had been earlier.

"So that was Rosalie?" he asked casually.

"Yep." I said, popping the "p".

He gave a half-nodd of acknowledgment, before sitting next to me.

Kara rushed dow the stairs, signing so fast and frantically that her signs became sloppy and nearly impossible to read.

"Kara, chill." Dax said in a patient tone.

She slowed her siging, but just barely.

Dax translated. "She was looking for more visions of Alice, when she got one of this blond guy who had faint scars on his arms. He said her name. She says he was in San Francisco."

"Jasper!" I said, and was out the door and starting my Mazaradi in a matter of seconds. Within the next second, Dax was leaning half on top of me from the passanger side, keeping me from moving the car.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted.

"Going to find Jasper." I said matter-of-factly. I mean, I thought it would have been obvious.

"So you're driving off to San Francisco to find this guy you haven't seen in fifteen years, and leave us with _Rosalie_?" he asked incredulously. "_And_ with the _Volturi_ coming tomorrow?"

"I'll be back in a few hours." I said, but it sounded more like a whine.

"No." he growled.

"Fine!" I pouted, got out, and slammed the door shut. Then I stormed into the house. Kara glanced up, and gave me a sympathetic, understanding look, which I acknowledged with a slight nod, before going upstairs to my room. I slammed the door so hard the whole house shook.

My room was relatively large, and comfortable. The carpet was white, and so soft and fluffy that I loved to just walk and bury my toes in it. The walls were a gray-tinted, meduim-toned blue, and the trimmings were a dark ocean blue. There was a plushy, black couch that was soft and oh so sink-into-in-pleasure. I walked over to the bookshelf - which was also black - and turned on my iPod nano compact stereo, which started playing Don't Hold Your Breath by CKY. Then, I opened the jewlery box next to the stereo, and withdrew the charm bracelet form it. I fingered the little wolf charm on it, walking absently over to the couch, which was under a huge window facing the back of the house, and the woods. I looked up, and saw the trees.

_ Jacob was clinging precariously to the top of the spruce that grew in the middle of Charlie's little front yard. His weight had bowed the tree toward the house and he now swung - his legs dangling twenty feet above the ground - not a yard away from me. The thin branches at the tips of the tree scraped against the side of the house again with a grating squeal.  
"I'm trying to keep" - he huffed, shifting his weight as the treetop bounced him - "my promise!"  
I blinked my wet blurry eyes, suddenly sure that I was dreaming.  
"When did you ever promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?"_

After blinking rapidly, I sighed and shook my head, plopping down on the couch and curling my legs under me. My fingers began to trace hte heart peice that Edward had given me, that had been his mother's.

The song ended. There was a moment of silence, then Edward's lullaby for me started. I was frozen for a split second, before I launched myslef across the room and turned it off. But the notes kept playing in my mind...

_He glanced sideways at me, and smiled.  
"You inspired this one." His fingers danced elegantly and swiftly across the keys, creating an impossible peice that was unbearably sweet._

I ran down the stairs, out the door, and had my car backed up the drive in a matter of seconds. Dax appeared at the doorway, Kara beside him, and Rosalie emerged - golden eyed - from the woods surronding the house on all sides.

Ignoring them all, I backed out completely, and then sped off down the road.

I was going to California.

I was going to get some answers.

**Okay, there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, if you don't get something, have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to let me know about it. **

**Hehehe...I'm watching Transformers, and this cop guy is interrogating him, who just asked him if he was on drugs. Hee hee...**

**Anywho...please review. It makes me feel so loved. (And who thought it was Rosalie? Be honest. I didn't even know for a while. It was funny. I was all..."Who should it be...Alice? nah. Emmett? mmm...maybe. Not Carlisile, not Esme..." and I almost did Emmett, except it just suddenly just hit me - Rosalie!) (and the army guys are having to deal with the credit card if you want to call, premium package phone guy...I love this movie!!!)**


	4. Hales

**AN: Here we go...on with the drama!**

Of course, I realized once I _got_ to San Francisco that I had no clue how to start looking for Jasper. Which was really stupid of me. I ended up driving around the overcast town, hoping to come across him by chance. I refused to acknowledge the extremely silm chance of this happening, and drove around for hours, until it was dark and late.

I stopped my car near the beach, and walked down to the gentle waves that washed against the sand. I hadn't been on a beach for a while, and it brought back memories for my La Push days.

_We sat on the washed up tree, _our_ tree, in a way. For a while, we talked about happy things, like what had been happening since I'd been here last, but all too soon we had to get to why I'd been gone so long._

I shook my head as my vision blurred slightly as I came out of the memory. The sound of the gentle surf and the quiet noise of the traffic still existing this late, and of the gulls and night, was all very soothing, and calming in a way. I sighed. _I suppose I can always get answers from Rosalie..._

"Bella?" I heard him gasp in shock.

Already grinning like a fool, I turned around. "Jasper!" I shouted, and jumped on my older brother in a huge hug. I pulled back and looked at him, and found my slight suspicion right. "Come on, I'll drive us out to a park and we'll go hunt."

He smiled in gratitude, and we made our way back to my car.

_------later------_

We were racing down the roads, extremely fast, back towards my home. For a long time it passed it silence, which was of course comfortable with Jasper. But finally he spoke up.

"Where are we going Bella?"

"I have some new family members who are, well, I ran out on them to find you." I cast him an easy grin, with a slight roll of my eyes, and he smiled back. "So we have to get back to them. And Rosalie is there. She showed up just as abruptly as you."

"Rosalie is there?" he asked, shocked and excited.

I nodded. "Jasper...where have you guys been?" I felt uncomfortable asking this, and uneasy. Sensing this, Jasper sent out a wave of calm serenity. I gave him a grateful look.

He was quiet for a while. "It's...a long story, Bella, and I don't know it all. You'd need everyone to know all of it. I'll tell you later, though, I promise." I sensed a deep weariness and sadness in his tone, and, though I couldn't get clear pictures, his memories were full of sadness, worry, and anger. It made me more hesitant to hear the story than I had been a moment before.

"Jasper..." I started to tell him about Kara's vision of Alice, but stopped, considering the wisdom of this. I finally decided now wasn't the right time.

"Yeah, Bella?" he encouraged.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

He smiled at me, then glanced out the window. I sped up the speed of my car.

We pulled up the drive to my house at about three in the morning. Not that it mattered to vamps what time it was; in fact, all the lights were on inside. I had barely turned off the car, and was just stepping out, when I was tackled to the ground by a small blur. Kara was signing so fast, her hands were a blur, and her signing became so sloppy, that even Dax would probably have had trouble translating.

"She had a vision of you, and it upset her." Dax explained, stepping over next to us.

"Kara, I can't understand a thing you're signing, so you might as well stop. And I have to introduce you to someone, and I'd prefer to be standing."

She smiled sheepishly, and helped me up.

I turned to Jasper, who was smiling politely, and looking rather amused.

"Dax, Kara, meet Jasper, one of my older brothers. Jasper, meet Dax and Kara, my two new family members." They all smiled and exchanged polite hellos (except Kara, who signed), and then Rosalie entered.

"Jasper!" she said, and in an instant they were embracing tightly, so tightly that a human would have been crushed.

As they let go, they turned to look at me and my new family.

"Well." said Jasper. "It seems we've all got some stories to tell."

"Yeah." I agreed. Kara motioned to the house, and Dax nodded in agreement.

"Let's all go inside. It'd be more comfortable, I'm sure." he said.

Inside, I sat on the couch, Dax and Kara on either side of me. Rosalie and Jasper each took one of the arm chairs, but moved them so that they were next to each other.

"So. Would the Hales like to go first, or should I?" I asked, in a slightly joking voice, though it was a real question.

"I believe you should go first, Isa. Being the hostand all that." Dax said; he was such a gentleman sometimes.

"OK." I said. Then sighed. This was going to to be somewhat painful.

**OK...so that's the end of the chapter. Sorry if they're OOC. And I know it's short, and I'm so _so_ sorry, but I wanted to put this up here for you guys, and it's 12:08 in the morning (at night, whichever), so Happy Late Hallooween. I finally, finally finished that stupid psychology paper (four pages) and now just have to deal with algebra 2, AVID, and failing science (ugh, she won't give me a break for being absent. like I can control the fact that I have asthma!?). **

**The next chapter will have the history of Dax and Kara, and possibly an explaination to the color of their eyes (for thoe of you who didn't notice, go back to chapter one, and the little AN at the beginning of 2, and pay more attention!).**

**Also...you'll find out where...well, at least, something about the Cullens' strange disappearance. (O.o) Dun. Dun. _DUUN!!!!_**

**So, again, my apologies for this being so short, I feel horrible, but I need sleep and there is still homework calling me (yeah, yeah, I hear you, shut_ UP_!) but I'll update as soon as is possibly possible. Question, though: would you guys like faster updates, but shorter chapters, or longer chapters, but fewer updates? (at least until I can catch up on HW, and finish all these reports that are due so close together)**

**L&H to all!!!**

**_I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!_**

**heh. short spurt of a sugar high wearing off. heh.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**This is only an author's note...sorry. Got you all worked up, didn't I? so so sorry. For many things. Let me explain.  
See...I haven't really been on a comp for about two weeks now...what with all those dang reports. (One left, one, just one, I swear...). Also...Now, I'm so not lying, but our home comp broke down for the past..oh...a cuople days after halloween, I think. Whatever, it's not been working for a while. And I thought I lost that dang notebook with all my writings again... (maybe I should give it a name...so I can call it next time...). I have felt so horrible for like leaving you readers without an update, and with such a horrible cliffie too!!!! I have only a couple more minutes on here, and I don't want to break off in the next chapter. What with all the explainations I am giving you...**

**Ok, so I might as well forwarn you here and now...if you are highly emotional, please bring tissues, something to tear/rip/throw, and TIME. Do NOT bring pitchforks, torches, sharp objects, projectiles, andything you could use to hurt/harm/kill any person...**

**My friends at school (who read ahead of you guys, but don't get all my little add-ons) are scaring me into wrting more NOW. Ana (waves hi) read it all today in ALg 2 and then thrust it under my nose and said "write more, NOW! No, stop talking; NOW, JULIANN!!!!" (Kinda scary...) And I hope Lissa can find this soon, since it'll be closer to the front pages than, like, really far back. **

**So...I love you all, and will sooo update tomorrow! I promise, promise, promise!!! Swear on my soul! (which Fareeda is trying to steal. 0o)**

**loves to you all!!! Eat some lollycanes and get high for me!!! jk. **

**Again, sorry for the false alert. Tomorrow. swear. I look forward to giving you an update, and getting the reviews for it. Sorry for taking so long.**


	6. Story Time

**AN: See! Here it is!!!**

**I send love to all my reviewers: kkangle-iloveTWILIGHT5, edwardandbellarule888, alleycat30534, Dolphinace, Socialxxhazard, iamdarcie, crossy, and alwaysgone. I loves you all. (sorry if I missed anyone!)**

**On with the twistedness...**

"Ok," I sighed again, because it sounded good. How was I going to do this? Relive the memories of the past fifteen years on purpose? I usually avoided that, especially if I wanted to stay sane for a few days.

Kara put her hand on my shoulder gently, and smiled encouragingly. Dax gave me a smile. I took strength from their support, and looked at Rosalie and Jasper.

I closed my eyes, trying to decide where best to begin.

"When none of you... came back... I went back to where we were all staying. I waited for a week, out of desperate hope." I finally opened my eyes. "But no one showed up. So I went to Italy; I thought that maybe...they could help. But they couldn't... Aro offered to let me stay with them, and - for a short time - I did. But it was too... stressful.

"After that, I kind of just wandered. About three years after your disappearance, I came across Dax and Kara. I was drawn to them by Kara's ...intense...and frightening ...memories. A vamp had bitten Kara, and nearly drained Dax, and I couldn't just let them die... So I... took care of him. Then I took away the two until their transformation was complete.

"After explaining to then what had happened, I offered to let them stay with me and live our way of life, or to take them to the Volturi. They wanted to stay with me, and for about three months, they managed to. But then it was too much for them, and we journeyed to the Volturi. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were more than willing to take them in."

I paused for a moment. "About six months later, I got a call from the Volturi asking me to return, but they didn' say why. I got there to find Dax and Kara both horribly depressed, and starving because they refused to eat until they absolutely had to. Both of them - especially Kara - were unable to feed without getting terribly depressed. They wanted nothing more than to return to the 'veggie vamp' lifestyle, and I was more than willing to let them. They both had their reasons for leaving, and I feel it isn't for me to share." I added.

Kara and Dax had faraway, slightly pained looks, and I flinched from the vague memories I was getting form them, even though I could tell they were trying to keep them repressed from me. Jasper sent out calming waves, and I saw them both relax, exchanging surprised looks; they had never really believed the potency of Jasper's gift.

We stayed away from large populations for about five years, until I believed they had adequate control. for the past six years, we've been moving from place to place and attending high school; niether of them ever really got a chance to, and I was more than glad to give the experience to them." I grimaced slightly, thinking about Dax and Kara's human lives...they hadn't been terribly pretty.

"Now," I said. "What about you two**?"(I so should have stopped it here...less work and all**...**but I couldn't**.)

Jasper and Rosalie exchanged a quick glance. "Bella..." Jasper began, then stopped, looking pained. He treid again. "Bella...it was the Pack."

Dax and Kara frowned, and looked at each other in confusion. I was blank with shock.

"No." I whispered.

"Bella, those stupid dogs attacked Esme!" Rosalie said, and I put my hand over my mouth. "Edward was there right as it happened."

Now I knew what had drawn Edward away, and why he had made me stay. He heard the Pack's thoughts, and hoped to keep me from view, from any fighting.

Jasper took over from Rosalie. "Alice came running up to me, frantic, when both their futures disappeared. We went and found Calisile, Emmett, and Rosalie. We all came across them as they attacked Edward, who had dragged the one on Esme off, and tried to help. But those mutts were bloodthristy, only wanted to fight. especially Jacob." he added softly.

I knew the only reason I wasn't in hysterics was because of Jasper's talent.

"It was surprisingly difficult to calm them, some more than others." I knew he was probably referring to Paul, Jacob's splenetic pack brother**. (hehehe...splenetic is my new fav word, besides grex and witling. I'm gonna try to use another word, amybe one of those, in here too**.)

"Wait, hold up for a second." Dax interrupted. "First of all_, who_ is the Pack? KAra and I are kind of in the dark here." His tone was slightly annoyed. Kara nodded her agreement, and I sighed.

"The Pack is a gruop of Quilete **(SP**???) werewolves who made a treaty with the Cullens, that if they didn't bite any humans, the humans would be none the wiser of thier existance. Jacob Black was a friend of my family, and...we loved each other...but I still chose forever with Edward." The memories of pain, not only mine, teased the edges of the hole that still occasionally took up residence in my chest, but I ignored them.

"So," I continued, "When the Cullens changed me...well...it broke the treaty, and the werewolves had the choice to start a war."

Kara signed something, and Dax turned to translate for us all.

"This Jacob. If he really loved you, wouldn't he want you to be happy?"

I nodded. "he stopped fighting for me, like King Soloman... But the pack wouldn't let the Cullen's bite a human,even a willing one...and once they did, he considered me as good as dead."

"Why?" Kara signed, looking incredulous.

I shrugged feeling bleak. Turning back to the Hales, I prompted them to continue.

"It was a hard fight." Jasper's voice was a monotone. "We managed to get a few of them**(coughLeahandPaulcough)**, but..."

A foreboding silence fell over everyone, and as intense horrible tension filled me.

"Jasper," I finally croaked, "'but' what?"

He looked up, met my eyes. His gold irises were filled with a deep sadness.

"They weren't the only ones who suffered losses."

The tension built up and I realized after a minute that I was trembling. Dax and Kara were unmoving.Rosalie's and Jasper's memories were pushing at the edges of my mind, and I blocked myslelf from them.

"who..." I eventually croaked out.

Rosalie finally looekd up her gold eyes meeting my brown ones, and I swore she would have been crying if she could.

"Edward."


	7. Disbelief

**AN: I'm suffering insomnia, so here it is. The next chapter. I think that last chapter got the most reviews...and I can see why. Just so you all know, I love Edward and Jacob, and the Pack and the Cullens, _both._ As for my twisted plot's actions...I can only plead insanity and that it does get better. Stay with me...you won't regret it. **

**And if you don't, you won't know if anything else shocking happens...like if Emmett is dead, what happened to Alice, Carlisle, and Esme, Charlie, Jake, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire...well...as they say...on with the show!**

I fell off the couch, to my knees, dry-sobbing into my hands.Vaguely, I was aware of people around me, talking, but it was like when I was human and in a different room with the door closed and hearing people in the hall; it was completely indecipherable.

Hands wrapped around my wrists, and pulled my hands from my face. Dax's gentle blue eyes gazed sympathetically into mine; I threw my arms around his neck and whispered, "He's gone...'

Kara was smoothing my hair, looking more sad than I had ever seen her. After a while, I swallowed hard and pulled away, working to control myself.

"After the fight?" I asked in a cracked whisper.

"That's where it gets crazy. We were separated during the actual fighting, then brought together, and then separated again...That was the last time I saw Emmett." Rosalie added sadly.

"Alice and I were together for a few years, but I haven't seen her for a while now. Those dogs got lazy, though, and I managed to make one sleepy and get by.

"I came across where they were keeping Rosalie, and managed to get her out, but then we were discovered. We separated to confuse them more... That was a day or two ago." Jasper explained.

I swallowed. Even though my pain was impossible to fix...

"Jasper?" I rasped.

"Yes, Bella?"

Pausing, I held up my finger and turned to Kara, a question on my lips. She didn't give me a chance to ask, signing an answer. Nodding, I returned to Jasper.

"Kara...she had a vision of...of Alice."

Jasper tensed, and we all could feel his anxiety and tight control over his emotions.

After taking an unnecessary breath, I continued. "from what we can tell, it hasn't happened yet, so..." I swallowed,took another breath, then rushed, "Ifwecanfigureoutwhereitis wecanfindherandmaybegetsomemoreanswers."

Dax shifted, and spoke. "It'll be difficult, but since you've both been around longer, you might recognize the setting of the vision."

Rosalie frowned. "How are we supposed to see it?"

I blinked, realizing they didn't know. "No worries, I can help with that."

Jasper and Rosalie looked at me, surprised. "How?"

I shifted so I sat on the edge of the couch.

"I've really developed my powers over the years. Now I can block others, not jut myself from powers. And instead of just having intense and vivid memories, I can view, share, and change the memories of others."

They were staring at me in amazement, with a hint of respect.

"What can Dax and Kara do?" asked Rosalie.

"Kara is a lot like Alice, but she can see past, present and future. Dax...well he's able to...change the color of tangible things. Like our eyes, or..." I rolled my eyes as I randomly said, "the table, for example."

Dax grinned, and changed the off-white couch _purple_.

'Why purple?' Kara signed. He shrugged, then changed it back.

"Remind me to tell you one of these days about his 'horse of a different color' prank a couple years ago." I said, rolling my eyes. But almost immediately I sobered up. "Here - I'll show you the vision." leaning forward, I touched both their hands and brought forth the memory of the vision. I played it back to them, then pulled away. They both had similar looks of deep concentration

"Kara wants to know where you two were being kept." Dax said suddenly.

"Near Forks," Jasper muttered distractedly.Then he sighed in frustration. "And I do't think I've veer seen that place before."

"Me, neither." Rosalie said sadly.

We all sat in silence for a minute. Out of no where, I was struck with an idea that I was surprised I hadn't come up with earlier.

"Kara," I said, turning to her. "Our visitors are still coming, right?"

Her face blanked, then she nodded. Dax looked at me suspiciously. "What are you planning, Isa?"

My grin turned grimly mischievous. "I've got a plan...we're going to rescue the rest of the Cullens."

"How?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

I smiled at her. "Give me some time to work out the finer kinks before I tell you guys, alright?" Rising, I continued, "Kara, Dax - we should be getting to school. Rosalie, Jasper - make yourselves at home. _Mi casa es su casa._" Upstairs, I changed and then went to the driveway. Kara and Dax were already there, and we all climbed in.

School was the usual boring affair, and I waited impatiently for it to end. English, Calculus, and History passed in a blur. I walked into the cafeteria absently getting in line and grabbing food without paying attention to what I got. Then I headed over to where Dax and Kara were already sitting, picking apart their food. As I sat, I was pulled into a memory

_They sat apart from everyone else. All of them were pale, with deep bruise-like shadows under their gold eyes, and every single one of them was devastatingly beautiful. Yet, at the same time, they looked nothing alike. There were three boys. The most muscular of them had dark curly hair. The blond next to him wasn't as big, but still impressive. Next to the other two, the third appeared slight, and he had messy bronze hair. The two girls were like opposites. One was small and pixie-like, with short, black hair spiking in all directions. The other had long wavy gold hair and a figure that made every girl take a hit on her self esteem just by being in the same room. It was hard to decide who was more beautiful - the perfect girl or the bronze haired boy._

Blinking rapidly, I slowly became aware of the sounds of the lunch room, which slowly increasing in volume, and that I was gripping the tale tightly. Quickly, I let go, then grimaced and ground away the finger indents. A glance at my two siblings didn't help.

"Isa, I think you should go home. What..." Dax trailed off, looking slightly frustrated, and continued rather desperately, "It's obviously bothering you terribly, and you should, I don't know, do _something!_"

I stared at him, then just mumbled "whatever" and began pulverizing my food. Kara placed a hand on my arm, but I ignored it.

Dax persisted stubbornly. "You don't have to leave campus, Isabella, just hang out in the car or something."

Kara tapped my shoulder and I looked at her. "Isabella, you should leave. Wait until the classes are over. The Volturi will still come."

For a minute more, I just stared. But finally I relented, and nodded. When the bell rang, I just went out to the car to wait. Digging around in my bag, I withdrew my iPod, then leaned back and stared at the roof of the car. I was about to turn it on when I was pulled into a memory again.

_He shrugged, still spinning the cap, and didn't look up. "It's healthy to ditch every once in a while."_

The hole in my chest rippled with pain, and I quickly turned the music on, turning up the volume until it'd be near impossible to think past it. The first song to play was Hinder's Lips of an Angel. I instantly remembered Edward's cool lips on mine, and his sweet, intoxicating breath.

I changed the song. It went to Meant to Live by Switchfoot, and I relaxed a bit; it was loud, and unlikely to trigger any more walks down memory lane. Next was Wake Up Call by Maroon 5. Scars by Papa Roach. Simple Plan's Crazy. Stab My Back from All American Rejects. I winced, but tried to ignore the words and just focus on the noise. But then Michelle Branch's Goodbye to You started. A deep, unbearable pain welled up.

'_Edward is dead.'_ I thought. Still, I wasn't able to accept it. Turning off my iPod, I removed the earbuds.

"Edward is dead." I said the words out loud , but didn't believe them. Drawing my feet up onto the seat, I loosely wrapped my arms around them and considered this. It wasn't that I thought Jasper and Rosalie had lied... I just didn't believe he was dead, that it was possible. I would have thought that I'd have _known_ if - for some unfathomable reason - he'd died.

_'They could have made a mistake_, a little voice in the back of my mind whispered suggestively.

"How?" I muttered, then rolled my eyes at myself. First I was talking to inanimate objects; now I was arguing with myself, in a car, out loud. _'Well, it could be worse,'_ I thought with a mental shrug. From the glove department, I withdrew my favorite copy of Wuthering Heights, the one Edward had given me as a wedding gift. I sighed at the memory of it, but didn't let myself re-live it. Instead, I opened it to the first page, and settled in for a nice read.

A tap on the passenger's window brought me back some time later. I looked up, and barely controlled an annoyed grimace. Rolling down the window, I greeted the person standing there.

"Jane." I acknowledged coolly.

**OK, so there it is. It is 2:36 in the morning here in Lodi, CA. I started at 1. Now I am tired. And apparently talking in short sentences. Ok then. Review. And Bella's got a plan up her sleeves...**

**(I actually wrote most of this in Algebra 2, the Biology, and then earlier tonight. It was seven pages written. So please enjoy. I love you all. Night.)**


	8. Plan

**_clears throat nervously_ Heh. Hi... long time, no...read? Wiat, before you come after me with those weapons I know you're holding and preparing to throw at me, let me explain!  
...  
...  
...**

**Ok, ok! I have no really good, undeniable excuse for making you wait so long! But still hold those murder tools! There is lots more to the story. I have a lot written out...just not typed out. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but am being kicked off the comp by my little sister. I had to beg for this time to actualy post this! So be grateful she is being merciful! **

**Anyways...I will definately, no lies, absolutely update this weekend! I will go to the library to do it! I would update tomorrow...but I am heading to the movies with my friends to see the Golden Compass. Hopefully it is good. I swear I will update more often... or else the Volturi will murder me painfully in my sleep. yep...that's great encouragement. **

**I hope you all didn't leave because I am so slow. Homework, school, family, projects, homework...it just all got in the way! (And my mom keeps kicking me off before I get anything really done). Also, I had this almost done a week ago, but the comp suddenly shut down, and I lost all my hard work, and said "FORGET IT!!!" because I am impatient like that. **

**Ok, well, I am sorry for my ramblings... I have a tendency to do that a lot. Enjoy the chapter, and I will update ASAP. Twice at least this weekend. Maybe a double chapter thingy. I do love you all. Yeah...READ!!!!! and enjoy, Dammit! **

Jane stood there, arms folded, and didn't answer. Demetri stepped into view and smiled.

"Bella," he said.

I offered a half-smile and responded wryly, "Long time no see, Demetri."

"How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Holding up." As I spoke, Alec walked into view and opened my door.

"Hey, Bells. Nice to see you."

"Thanks. You too Alec." I said, stepping out of the car.

"How's Dax and Kara?"

"Great. How's Aro?"

Demetri grinned. "Same as usual."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you three are here because…?" The bell cut off their answer, and the kids started coming out of the classrooms. Jane watched them all intently, and I tensed slightly.

Noticing this, Demetri quickly said, "No worries, Bella. We've fed recently."

Relaxing slightly, I nodded. Kara and Dax came over calmly. I noticed al the other students gawking in amazement, and nearly grimaced. Like we needed _more_ attention.

"Alec, Demetri, Jane." Dax greeted politely. Kara smiled and smiled and pecked both Alec and Demetri on the cheeks. Rolling my eyes, I signed 'flirt' behind my back at her. She widened her eyes innocently, then called me a bitch. We both grinned at each others teasing.

Jane was standing there with blank boredom and for a while, no one spoke.

"Shall we get in the car?" Dax asked suddenly. "We can talk at the house more comfortably."

Everyone got settled into the car, though the back seat was almost crowded, with me and Dax at the front. The ride was silent, and the atmosphere was tense; I stared out the window, lost in thought. We reached the house in a few minutes, and I stepped out of the car quickly. Leading the way inside, I greeted Jasper and Rosalie.

"We have company," I muttered to them, just before everyone came inside. The three Volturi froze in surprise, and Jasper and Rosalie tensed.

"Well," Jane sneered, speaking for the first time. "Look at what Bella found. Two little conscious-ridden vamps."

Rosalie took a step forward, angry, but I put out an arm to stop her. "Not now Rose," I said, just loud enough for her to hear. At the same time, I blocked my family members from Jane's power, just in case it got out of hand. "Ah, Jane," I said mockingly. "Just because you're jealous of our wonderful lifestyle and of my considering them family and not you, is no reason for you to be crude."

She glared daggers at me. Too bad for her that she couldn't actually do anything with me around. I smirked.

"Just because Aro finds your power fascinating, doesn't mean you are his favorite."

I made a blank expression, and raised an eyebrow. "Same goes for you."

She lunged towards me, but Alec and Demetri grabbed her and held her back. She struggled, growling angrily. I snarled back at her, but was grinning.

"Did you have to do that, Bells?" Alec asked, exasperated.

"Have to? No." I shrugged. Then grinned mischievously. "Enjoy it? Most definitely."

"Please. I understand you two loathe each other beyond all reason, but do you _have _to fight? Aro did send us for a reason _other _than to have you two at it again." Demetri sighed.

"Then he shouldn't have sent Jane," I muttered, to low for them to hear, but just loud enough for my close family members to hear and snicker.

"Fine, fine!" snapped Jane. "Letgo!" They paused, then finally released the smaller girl. She glared, and straightened her clothes haughtily.

"So," Dax said. "Why did Aro send you this time, if not to start World War two and a half?"

Alec grinned, and responded, "To check on all of you - you know he's fond of the three of you. But also to ask Bella if she's had any luck finding any of the Cullens."

"Whch she obviously has. But Aro found out something… and sent us to tell you." Demetri said, pausing before continuing. "There was a tourist… who was babling about vampires and werewolves a week ago. We talked to him… and he… he described someone a lot like Carlisle. Said he'd seen them around the Canada, Alaska border."

I blinked. "We should call Tanya…" I murmured, more to myself than anyone else. "She could keep and eye out, maybe help him, while I go…."

Dax and Kara both frowned. "Go where?" Dax asked suspiciously. "Isa, explain what the hell you're talking about!"

"Forks," I answered simply, shrugging. "I've waited way too long for my family to reappear on their own. Now I'm off to find them and bring them together myself."

"We're coming." Kara signed.

I shook my head, but froze as Rose said, "Us, too."

Sighing, I started saying "We can't all-"

"Why not?" Jasper cut me off with his legitimate and sensible question. I thrust my hand into my hair, frustrated. I didn't have a good answer, damn him! I doubted they'd go for, 'because I said so'.

"Fine!" I snapped. "But only if you do as I say."

Demetri stepped forward. "Is there any way we can help?"

I thought it over for a total of ten seconds. They were the Volturi, and had pretty awesome gifts…they could be handy if some dogs got out of hand….

"yes, actually, I think I can find some use for you." I gave them a half grin, which both boys returned. Jane just sulked. **(Hehehe…imagine a sulky Jane, with a little pout…it's kinda funny. )**

"What's the plan, Bells?" Dax asked, throwing his arm over my shoulders. When I looked at him in surprise - (I had told both him and Kara, back when we'd first met, that I _did not, _under any circumstances, want to be called Bella) - he just grinned. "What? Everyone else gets to call you Bells or Bella, so I figured, why not join the club?"

I laughed, smiling at my brother's antics. Then I explained my plan so far. "Well, we know the Quileute's are at La push, right? Well, they would know where the other Cullens are, have memories of the places. Jasper and Rose can't go there, because the treaty, and we want them all - as in the werewolves - to think that all of us are non the wiser of their escape.

"Kara and Dax can cross the border and confuse the Pack; they'll smell like vampires, but not look like them. I can slip in with them, after Dax has totally changed my appearance so they won't recognize me, and look through the memories of any dogs we come by for info on where the Cullens are. If all of them are separate, there'd be four locations. There's eight of us, so we'd split into pairs. But if any are at La push, I'll work some memory mumbe-jumbo and get them out. But, this all relies on of we can get close enough to one of htem. I need eye contact to see their memories, and _physical _contact to mess with them."

Everyone stared, and I started to shift uncomfortable under the gazes.

Finally, Dax broke the silence and staring by stating, "I'm in."

"Me, too." Alec added. Everyone else, except Jane of course, voiced their agreement with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"I'll help, but only if it's for sure that I'll get to kick some mongrels to Jupiter." Jane said finally.

"Sure, sure." I said agreeably. "But I get the ones who got Edward." My voice quickly turned dark, serious, and deadly. I ignored everyone's looks of unease and slight fear as I went upstairs to call Tanya.

**soo...am I forgiven? - puppy look to put Alice to shame - pwease?**

**So, review people! you know you want to! If you don't, I will send my (evil) dancing purple monkies after you to throw apples on your head when you are in the shower. It is highly annoying. And they do only MY bidding. -evil laugh- thanks for putting up with my random, and highly procrastinating self. I am very ashamed and must now punish myself by doing World history homework. Bye. -waves to all the slightly satisfied readers, who hopefully won't kill me now-(hint,hint) XD**


	9. First Beach

**Here it is - the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. It might be a little short, depending on how fast I type and how soon I'm thrown off. I dragged myself to the library and away from studying for my child development final to do this! **

**Actually...I'm using my promise of an update as an excuse not to study. But it's so boring! and I can study later and tomorrow before class! (yeah... the little voice in my head is laughing and shaking her head at me. She's such a party pooper. Meany.) so. here it is. **

**And I just want to add, I'm so glad my murderous plot hasn't made you all leave. I hope I don't disappoint you! Enjoy!**

Not five minutes later, I was hanging up my cell phone after calling Tanya's family in Denali. I headed out of my room and down the stairs to the living room, where everyone was gathered.

"She said they'll go out around the border, keep an eye out for trouble. I'm supposed to call her when we learn more." I informed the group before me.

We all headed out the front door, and climbed into one of two cars - Dax's dark BMW or my dark red Mazarati. Rosalie and Jasper climbed in with me, and Alec. I twisted around in my seat to see my two family members.

"Buckle in," I said, the added with a mischievous smile, "And you might want to hold on." I gunned the engine, as they exchanged confused and slightly worried glances. I pulled out of the drive, tires squealing, then blazed down the street, burning rubber and accelerating quickly to 100 miles per hour. Once we reached the freeway, I pushed on the gas and reached 140.

Rosalie looked at me with wide eyes from the passenger seat, gripping the door handle so hard that if I hadn't ... _improved_... my car ages ago it would have been pulverized. "She's almost as bad as Edward," she whispered.

I grinned in response, and pushed the gas a little more.

We whipped in front of the house, and I hit the brakes. My car could stop on a dime - literally. Everyone immediately got out of the car, wide eyed.

"I never would have pegged Bella as a speeder. She's _worse_ than Edward! Remind me never to race her." Rosalie muttered.

Alec shook his head. "Remind me never to _ride_ with her."

I laughed and shook my head. "You guys are a bunch of babies. If you think _that_ was fast for me, I can't wait to see your faces later."

Jasper smiled slightly. "Emmett won't believe us."

I grinned. "No, he wouldn't. And I'll kick is ass just like I did in arm wrestling." We all laughed at the memory of Emmett's defeat. Soon after, Dax and the others arrived.

"Jeez, Bells," Dax said as he got out. "Did the speed limit change and I wasn't aware of it?"

Grinning smugly, I shrugged. "I was in a hurry." I stated innocently.

He laughed, and then looked with interest at the white house before us. My elated mood slipped away as I looked at it too. Memories flicked over my vision like a slide show on fast forward. I was wincing slightly as I came out of it.

"Okay; Rose, Jasper, Demetri, Alec, and Jane will stay here. Kara, Dax and I will sneak onto La Push and try to get answers. If anything unexpected happens or goes wrong, I'll text 'SOS' to one of you. If not, I'll call when we're clear." I tossed my keys to Rosalie, and Dax passed his to Alec. "Be ready." I said seriously.

**(this is where the previous chapter was intended to end. But instead I added it to this one.)**

It was impossible, being here, not to be drawn into one memory or another. The whole time, vague images were slipping over my vision, so that I saw the present, but with a ghost image of the past overlapping it.

We crossed into La Push without incident, and I led the way down to First Beach. Dax had gone a little wild with my appearance, since I was well known around here. My eyes were a pale sliver blue, and my hair was black, like their's, only with streaks of pink, purple, and green.

"I'm. Going. To kill you." I said purposefully and with a small smile.

Laughing, he threw an arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry. It's not like it's permanent. And you look sexy."

I shrugged him off and glared coldly. "Dead." I repeated for emphasis.

He just shrugged, and rolled his shoulders, turning his face up so he could see the clouded sky. He had darkened all of our skin slightly, so it was still pale, but not vampiricly so. Apparently, skin was hard to change. Without thinking about it, I headed to the beached tree that was like a bench, that I had sat on so many times in the past. A ghost of Jacob and me sitting there, talking in the sun, came to me, and I shook my head, clearing my vision of it. I sat down, and Kara and Dax did the same; there was nothing to do now but wait.

It was about half an hour later when we first smelled them. Kara and Dax - who'd never smelled werewolves before - crinkled their noses in disgust. I shot them hard, pointed looks and they forced their faces into normal expressions.

Quil walked down the beach, arm in arm with a girl who had waist-length dark hair. The wind was blowing in our direction, so he hadn't noticed our smell yet, which was probably best. He looked pretty much the same as the last time I'd seen him. As we watched, he leaned down and gently kissed the girl; I realized she was probably Claire, the girl he'd imprinted on when she was two.

The wind shifted, now blowing out scent in his direction. Instantly, Quil straightened, and looked around with narrowed eyes. He spotted us, and - whispering something to Claire - headed our way. Guilt started to rise in me; Quil had always been nice to me and I hated that I was using him like this. Shoving the guilt aside, I reminded myself that he had helped tear my family apart.

As he neared, his furious expression turned confused, probably because we didn't look a thing like vampires.

Smiling, I spoke. "Hi!"

He stopped, frowning suspiciously.

Still keeping a fake smile in place, I continued. "I'm May, and this is my brother Dax and sister Kara. We're visiting from Alaska."

Kara and Dax both nodded and said hello. Quil was looking at us suspiciously, nostrils flaring. When he turned his gaze my way, I met his eyes and dove into his memories.

It felt like my head was splitting open, and I very nearly cried out. I'd always wondered - when I was human - what it was like to share every part of your mind with a bunch of others. The memories that assaulted me now weren't just Quil's, but the rest of the Pack's. Jacob's, Sam's, Embry's, Paul's, Jared's, Leah's, Seth's, Collin's, and Brady's thoughts and memories were all present and mixed with Quil's, as if he'd experienced them too. Still, I persisted, looking for what I wanted. I flinched away from the memories of the fight all those years ago, and soon found what I wanted. Colling had been watching Jasper, and Brady Rosalie; Seth was watching Esme, some where near the border of Canada, Embry was watching Carlisle near Alaska, Jared was near the Oregon border watching Alice, Sam was watching Emmett a couple miles away in the mountains. ... My undead heart lurched.

Angry, I pulled out of his mind.

"Quil Ataera, you grexing, pathetic _mongrel_!" I shouted, bursting to my feet.

His eyes widened. "Oh, God...it can't be..."

"I hate you, I hate all of you! You _ruined_ my _life_!" I was beyond furious, I was in a rage.

Dax grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the waves of the ocean. "Isa," his voice trembled; they'd never seen me so angry. "Isa... we have to...to go."

Quil's mouth fell open. "Bella?"

I fought out of Dax's grip. "Yes, and how _could_ you! I _wanted_ to be with them! Why'd you have to start a _pointless_ _war_!" None of them were really questions.

Dax snatched my phone out of my jacket pocket, his fingers blurring over the keys. He snapped it shut and pulled Kara behind him.

"I hope you're happy, Quil! Is this what you wanted? To ruin my life? while you and your Pack," I spat out the word," Enjoy an easier life? A happy life using a group of hostage vampires to lure other vampires near so that you guys can do less work, yet still rid the world of them? You've been using them as _bait! I hate you!_"

Claire had crept closer as I yelled.

"Quil Ataera, you took away the man I _loved_," My tone wasn't just angry now, it was desperate and choked with sorrow. "What you did to me was just like someone killing Claire," I pointed to her. My voice had lowered until it was soft by the end. Quil paled, and flicked a glance at her.

"I hate you all. I'm sure you';; make sure they all know that." I said quietly. Dax and Kara had already slipped into the sea, and I turned and ran into the ocean, joining them. Before we'd gone very far, I heard a ripping noise, and saw a giant wolf race down the beach, Claire on his back.

**Wow. I just barely finished in time! lucky you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! L&H**

**So there was this guy, and he walked into a bar, and on the wall he saw this: www.lost.eu/6d989 He wondered what it was and followed the mysterious link. Get lost and talk to strangers. Connect the world. be crazy, random, and creative. Get lost.**

**So, tell me what you all think! love you and your reviews! **


	10. Surprises

**Hey! Here it is!!! I'm obviously updating a little more often now. My final wasn't as bad as I'd feared, which is good. Now there's just one college class left. And high school. but still. Two more weeks until a three week break. Which will hopefully contain multiple updates (and reviews!XD).**

**So, instead of boring you all, I'm just gonna say...read! (and don't kill me!!!) Oh, and thanks for the idea, Eternal-Damnation-In-Love! **

**I dedicate this chappie to all my reviewers! But mainly the last two chapter's. We hit a record number, people, with 18 for the one before the last, and 14 for the last one! Keep it up! let's try to get a 19 for this one!!**

Once we were far enough away, we scaled a cliff and dragged ourselves on top. Demetri and the others were waiting there with the cars, looking tense and worried. I stood there, dripping wet, and quickly relayed the information I had discovered, keeping some small parts to myself, such as the pain of going in their minds and my little temper overload.

I borrowed Jasper's cell, to call Tanya. She answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Tanya, it's Bella. Carlisle is being kept near Prince Rupert at the southern border of Alaska. The wolf watching him is Embry. Do your best not-"

She cut me off. "May I remind you, Bella, that those mutts killed Laurent? We want -"

I returned the favor of interrupting, making my voice soft and deadly. "If you kill him, I will personally kill any and all of you who did it." In my peripheral vision I could see everyone look at me in surprise… and fear. "I have the resources to do it, Tanya. Don't hurt him unless absolutely necessary and then only as much as necessary. And don't think I won't know; I will. Call when you have Carlisle safe." With that I hung up.

"Change of plans. Quil will have warned them all, so those closest will be moved first. But if we get to _one_ of the Cullens, we can search the thoughts for newer memories of locations. So, let's leave the cars here and run. Emmett's this way."

I turned and ran in the direction Emmett was being kept. The others followed, even Jane. I looked at her; she looked eager. Rolling my eyes, I thought _She enjoys pain too much. What was she, emo or something when she was human?! _Still, I knew her flare for pain would come in handy if things got…um… _out of hand._ After ten minutes of full-out running, we heard the faint sounds of growls and struggling. I couldn't stop my grin. Seemed Emmett wasn't being very cooperative. We all forced ourselves to go faster, and Rosalie pulled ahead of everyone. Her face was frightening to look at; I imagined she looked like a raging goddess. And was probably as deadly at the moment.

We came upon the little party quite suddenly. One minute there was trees, the next there were two wolves and Emmett, who looked - besides a little haggard - surprised, but not unpleasantly so. His expression soon turned to one of slightly evil anticipation. _Probably wants a go at them himself. _

Rosalie rammed into a black wolf - Sam, with a ferocious snarl. Jane smiled, and gazed at Sam and the other werewolf and they both dropped to the ground, howling pitifully. I winced slightly; I wouldn't wish Jane's torturing gaze on anyone…except maybe Victoria, if she were still alive. Though it was dangerous, I stepped over to Sam, and crouched down next to him. He stared at me with hate-filled eyes.

"I am sorry." I said softly. "But you brought this upon yourself. I _need_ to have my family back… they're as important to me as the Pack is to you." I paused, then smiled. "And - though it's really late - congrats on the twins. I'm sure they'll both turn out to be as great a person as you and Emily are." With that, I rose. Rosalie was clinging tightly to Emmett, who was clutching her and smoothing her long hair.

"You guys, we need to move." I said.

Emmett looked at me, and grinned that goofy grin I'd missed so much. "Bella!"

I smiled. "We'll find you some grizzlies in a sec, Em, but first we should skedaddle. Go on; I'll catch up."

Demetri paused, then looked at Jane. "Stay with her, in case she needs help." As Jane opened her mouth to protest angrily, he added, "You'll have a higher chance to kick mongrels to Jupiter if you stay here."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't argue. They all left; I slipped into Sam's mind, trying to ignore the pain. They didn't know that I could view their memories, so that was safe, but they were moving everyone's locations in case we somehow knew them. Having gotten the information I needed, Jane and I ran. I knew Sam and Quil wouldn't take too long to recover, and would be pissed at us two, so I didn't head the same way as the others.

"Jane, join the others. I'll join in a second."

She laughed harshly. "And risk not getting another chance to have some fun when they come after you? Fat chance. Besides, Demetri wouldn't be pleased."

I rolled my eyes, but relented. "Fine, but do exactly as I say."

We changed course, now heading _into_ La Push. Hey, I figured that since I'd already broken the treaty, I might as well do it again.

I slowed as we reached the small house and make-shift garage. Swiftly, I tore open the garage door. It still looked the same as the last time I'd seen it, with tools and a half-built car in place.

"Bella, there's some old human looking out here." Jane said from the front of the garage.

"Oh, that's just Billy. An old friend of Charlie's and whose son's in the Pack. He can't do anything." I remarked casually. Instead of getting what I came here for, I went to stand next to Jane and waved at the old family friend, who was staring incredulously from the house.

"Hey Billy!" I yelled so he'd hear. "Tell Jake I wanted my bike back!"

Then, snickering, I turned around and walked out my red motorcycle.

"Hop on, Jane." I said, kick-starting the engine. It started easily and I smiled, remembering old rides. But I forced myself away from the memories; now wasn't the time.

She shook her head, looking shocked and amazed. "I'd have never pegged you as the motorcycle type, Bella. That means you actually know how to have some fun." she mocked.

Instead of answering her, I smiled grimly. "This is from my reckless dark days." Revving the engine, I peeled out, the back tire spitting dirt, and raced down the roads. It was even better than when I was human; now I had balance (kinda; it was better than a human's but still a little clumsy for a vampire) and could go even faster than I had dared all those years ago. I glanced back a Jane's face once and felt a small satisfaction. She was a little pale and shocked.

When we pulled in front of the Cullen's Victorian mansion, she stumbled off, and Dax and Alec both laughed, getting out of the BMW.

"And Bella gets another victim with her super speed powers." Alec teased with mock seriousness.

"We had no idea what happened to you two!" Dax said, angrily. But under it I heard relief.

I widened my eyes innocently. "I had to go get my bike." I said as if it were obvious.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I think you just had to scare Jane."

I grinned. "That was just a bonus."

"I was not scared!" she insisted. I just snickered.

"Alrighty vamps, I learned some stuff." I said, now that everyone else was listening. "Everyone but Jared and Embry were phased, and are moving. Those two don't know yet, so we might as well go after them first and let the others go, now that I know where they're heading to. Since Tanya's coven is getting Carlisle…we're going for Alice, before Jared finds out about this. Kara, drive my car. I'll led the way out on my bike."

Everyone started getting into the cars, which were parked a little ways away. Dax didn't. He stepped closer. "I was worried, Isa. You're family… _our_ family, too."

I sighed. "Dax, even when the Cullens are together again, you guys will still be my family, too, no matter what. There'll just be more of us."

He was watching me intently, and then suddenly leaned forward, his lips pressing gently on mine. I froze, shocked. They were soft, and felt nice.

_Uh… wow. I totally didn't see that one coming._


	11. Alice

**So, here is the next chapter...I can't remember which. Nine, I think. Somewhere around there. Anyways, I'm sick today, so I'm updating while I'm home alone and no one can kick me off! And i'm listening to my music as loud as I want!!! So, here you guys go!**

_Uh...wow. I totally didn't see that one coming._

He pulled away. I sighed. "Dax..."

He held up a hand. "I know. You don't feel the same way. But that's cool. It'd be...it _was_ pretty weird. You act too much like a mom." he teased.

I smiled gratefully. "Get in the car, kid." He snapped a smart salute and marched to his car. I laughed, shaking my head, before swinging onto my motorcycle.

We'd raced down the roads for nearly an hour when I pulled my bike over. The two cars pulled up behind me, and everyone stepped out quietly. I threw a glance at Jasper's face. It looked like he was trying to control a painful emotion. Gently, I put my hand on his arm.

"We'll get her. She probably already knows that we're coming. And just think how the mutts must feel - she might have already talked one to death." I said quietly and lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled, only slightly forced. I moved over to where Emmett stood next to Rosalie.With a huge grin, my older brother said "Thanks Bella. Who knew you'd one day save us, after all your little human mishaps."

Smiling wryly, I answered, "Yeah. I'm just returning the favor." I sighed, then said "You and Rose can stay here. There's no need for any more than two or three of us to go. Besides, if we have a getaway ready, we can get in, get out that much faster."

He shrugged. "As much as I'd love to join in the fight...there'll be more." He grinned maliciously. "And I'll be better rested then."

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I walked over to the others, looking them over and formulating a plan in my head.

"Jasper, come with me. One of the rest of you can come who, I don't care who." Everyone except Kara and Alec started speaking quickly and lowly with each other. Kara got into her brother's car, and rested in the passenger seat, gaze unfocused. I knew she'd be waiting for out futures to reappear.

Jane came over, practically skipping, and smiled with vicious pleasure. "I'm coming with you," she announced.

I nodded my thoughts moving quickly. "I want this to be as quick as possible," I explained. "Jasper and I get close, he makes Jared sleepy, we get Alice out, and then get in the cars and _drive_. Hopefully, you'll just be there as a precaution, and nothing unexpected will happen."

Jane looked sulky after this, like she wanted for sure to get to kill one of the pack. Which wasn't unlikely. I looked at Jasper, who nodded his agreement silently. Glancing around the group gathered, I said, "Everything clear?"

Varying answers of agreement reached me; Kara turned her head and nodded. 'Good luck' she signed. I nodded and smiled. We silently slipped into the thick green undergrowth. My senses were on hyper alert, searching for anything unusual. We ran for ten minutes, seeing nothing but trees and green. The smell slammed into us, and I stopped breathing. Jane's nose was crinkled against it, and Jasper looked ready to do anything to get to Alice. I reached out, signaling to Jane to hang back a bit, and Jasper and I slowed down, creeping quietly. I prayed this would work, that nothing would go wrong. Once we had gone fifty yards, I caught Jasper's eye and nodded infinitesimally.

We came upon a small cave; not far inside, Jared was leaning against a wall sleepily, his eyes closing then fluttering open before steadily dropping again. Alice was at the back of the enclosure, chained my thick metal chains that even a fully strengthened vampire would have trouble with. I didn't want to know where the wolves had gotten them from. With Jasper focusing on keeping Jared nearly asleep, I quickly snatched his keys and went over to Alice, unchaining her.

"Bella! Oh my God, I am so sorry-" Alice started, but I cut her off.

"No big, Alice. Let's just get out of here to the cars. Did you know that I made sure to keep your Porsche nearby in case you ever randomly showed up?" I added casually, as if she hadn't been in the company of werewolves for the past fifteen years.

Her eyes, which only had dark gold edges before turning black, brightened. "No!" she gasped. "You didn't!"

I smiled. "Yep. It's at my current house."

She grinned and squealed, clapping her hands. Jasper cam over, and held her close. "Alice,"he whispered, his voice rough with relief, pain, and love. She squeezed him back tightly and wordlessly.

I felt like I was intruding in something so completely private, so I turned around, keeping an eye on the snoozing Jared. Abruptly, a memory from outside caught my attention. My anger flared, and I growled low in my throat. Jasper and Alice pulled apart slightly to stare at me in surprise. Ignoring them, I rushed outside.

"Jacob Black, I am going to kick that werewolf ass of your's _so_ hard!" I threatened, yelling. The couple cam out behind me.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

Another memory ripped at the hole in my chest, making me gasp in pain and wrap my arms around myself.

"I'm serious!" I screeched. "You are going to pay-" I stopped and ran at my fastest to the left, slamming Jacob into a tree. Jane popped up at the other end of the clearing an instant later, having heard the commotion, and Alice and Jasper appeared at my sides, looking shocked. "-for every little thing you have dine to him." I finished in a deadly serious tone.

Jacob still looked the same, not even too much older. I was struggling to keep my memories at bay; his were bad enough. Besides, now was _not_ the time to zone out. "Where?" I growled.

He glared at all of us, but mainly me. "Where what?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "You know what. Stop playing games, Jake."

He glared right back at me, but there was also sadness in it. "No, I don't know what."

My words hissed between my clenched teeth. "Where. Is. He?"

His gaze was cool, but sad, as he looked at me. "I have no clue what you are talking about, leech."

I lost it then. "Listen, _mongrel_, if you don't tell me..." Abruptly, a loud growl, sounded right behind me. Before I could do anything, there was a painful howl, which continued painfully. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Jared in wolf form, on the ground, Jane focusing her tormenting gaze on him, a small smile of amusement on her face. I winced in pity. _Ow._ I thought, before turning back to Jacob, my old best friend. Well, he wasn't anymore.

"Tell me. Now." I said quietly, letting my sadness and exhaustion tinge my voice. Something flickered across his eyes, but then they hardened and he shook his head.

"Fine." I muttered, fed-up, but also sad. "You made me do this, Jake." I took a deep breath, and slipped into his memories.

It was as if a white hot stick had been shoved into my head and twisted. I gasped and sank to my knees. Jacob was gone in an instant, as was Jared. Two pairs of hands grabbed me, shook me and called my name. peace swept over me, courtesy of Jasper. It helped calm me down enough that I managed to stand.

"Bella, what were you talking about, earlier?" Alice asked. I just shook my head.

"I'll tell everyone later." I muttered, before heading in the direction of the cars. Once we had gotten there, and everyone had greeted each other, I got their attention.

"Well, I think it'd be best if we crossed the border and went hunting. Alice and Emmett looked starved, and I'm sure we could all do with a little pick-me-up after all the excitement." I turned to look at Alec, Jane, and Demetri. "You guys are more than welcome to join us..." I trailed off.

Demetri waved a hand dismissively. "We fed before we left Volterra." he explained. I nodded, and tried not to dwell on that and the things it implied for too long.

"Let's go," I said quietly, swinging onto my bike.

**So, I have one more week of school, which shouldn't be too hard because the teachers are afraid to stress us too much during college finals. I have one on Thursday, at eight, then a meeting at 8:30 the next morning. But for the rest of the week, I get to sleep in! yay! After that, I should be able to update uber quickly. Because no school, no homework, and I can go to the library if my mom wants me off the comp at home. There's about six or seven chapters left, I think. and most of it is written down, so I just have to type it all up. And I was thinking - should I do another story about Kara and Dax's past? Their time in Volterra, their changing, their time with Bella? Let me know what you think.**


	12. One More

**OK, so here it is. There's one coming up in a minute. So this is your guys's Christmas present!!! TWO chapters! And you're gonna love the second one. **

**I'm kinda sorta depressed... I got a A in my child develpopment class...**

**and a C in psychology. a C!!!! I'm freakin pissed. At myself. I don't know what I did to get a C... maybe I bombed the final... I think I did. But half that stuff he'd never talked about!!! **

**Ok, I'm done ranting. I'd love to get some reviews for Christmas... **

**Happy Holidays, all.**

The cell rang; everyone in our living room froze and stared at it. (We had decided to go back to our house, not the mansion in Forks). I reached out, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said politely.

"Bella!"

"Carlisle!" I gasped happily. "It's been too long, are you alright?"

"Carlisle!" squealed Alice, bouncing in her seat.

"Alice, is that you, too?" He asked, sounding happily surprised.

"Yep!" she said, "Jasper and Rose and Emmett are here too! Bella's a great jail-breaker!"

_"How's that for a jail-break, eh?"_

I shook my head firmly; I didn't need any fond memories right now. They were too painful.

Carlisle was laughing, but then stopped and finally asked, "And… Esme?"

"We're going to get her in an hour or so, then heading up to Denali. Don't worry, Carlisle, she's most likely fine, considering." I spoke gently, reassuringly.

"Well, then I'll be seeing you soon." he said.

"Soon." I agreed. "Bye, Carlisle."

Everyone echoed me with a goodbye of their own, and I stood, stretching. Then I motioned to Alice and led her to the garage. Flipping on the lights, I gestured with my arm.

"Oh, Bella!" She squealed, bouncing in place and clapping her hand happily. She danced over to her yellow Porsche, and rubbed the glossy hood. "I can't believe you dragged it everywhere!"

Smiling, I went to stand next to her. "Yeah, well, I knew how much it meant to you… and it was nice to have as a reminder if I ever wanted one." My voice turned far-away and distant. "Sometimes, when I felt really lonely, I would come out and sit inside your car, just to trigger memory flashes."

Alice placed her hand on my arm. "Bella,"

I looked at her and smiled. "So, you want to drive it and come get Esme with me?"

Alice smiled, then her face went blank. "Ha, ha!" she laughed, coming out of it. "Kara is at the door listening. She's plotting to jump in the car before we get on the road."

I laughed. "Kara, you might as well just get in the car now."

Looking slightly sheepish, she opened the door and slipped inside. I tossed Alice the keys as I headed towards the passenger door. We al climbed inside the car, and drove out. Alice turned on the radio and sang along to all the songs. I stared out the window, lost in thought, trying to come up with a plan for once we were in Denali.

"Bella!" Alice said, waving her hand in my face.

"Hmm?" I asked.

Kara sighed, then signed "That's the fifth time that she's called you."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

Alice looked at me, he gold eyes worried. "Bella, you've been really out of it since … the Jacob incident. Maybe before it. What is it?"

For a brief moment, I hesitated, then sighed. "Some of the memories he was thinking of were… painful," I said quietly. "It was just getting to me."

"Liar" Kara signed and frowned at me.

Alice frowned also. "How do you know she's lying?" she asked Kara.

"Because she's repeating what she's been saying since before we found Emmett" she signed.

Rolling my eyes, I shifted my gaze to the window again. "Pull over here," I stated, glad of the chance to change the subject. We were nearly at Idaho's southern border, which was where they'd been taking Esme.

We all took deep breaths of the wind, but there was no trace of any scents besides the faint ones of deer, bear, and mountain lion. Grumbling under my breath, I started in the direction of the place they'd been taking her to. We'd gone maybe a couple miles from the road when something dark and furry bowled into me, knocking me flat on my back. Swearing angrily - mainly at myself for my stupidity; the wind had been blowing _our_ scent straight at them, but their's away from us - I slammed the heel of my palm into the dog's throat.

"Get to her! Now!" I shouted. Then I slipped into Sam's mind. Again. Kara soon tore him off me, and I stood, brushing myself off and muttering.

I threw Sam - who was being momentarily bounced on by Kara, who was also yanking on his ears and tail - a disgusted, dirty look. "Bastard," I muttered, shaking my head. Alice appeared with Esme.

"Bella, dear!" she exclaimed, and wrapped me in a hug.

I returned it. "Come on, we have to get going."

**OK, I'm gonna try to get this dumb library comp to co-operate and put up the next chapter... My internet is still down at home, but I can get to the library for updates. No worries. REVIEW!!!**


	13. What!

**Here we go. It took more time to learn how to do it the first time, then this time. So I am giving you guys a GREAT X-mas present. Or if you don't celebrate x-mas, then you can call it a 'Juliann-is-finally-on-break-and-uber-happy-so-is-updating-with-two-chapters' present. XD**

**Oh, and soo sooo sorry for saying by Friday, and not going through with it. I was going to on Thursday, but my phone died, so I had to take the bus. But then the !#&&$ bus driver just drove off RIGHT when I reached the stop, so I had to take a different bus or wait till 6:30, then I missed the library appointment cause I took the bus, and didn't get a ride with my dad... That was a sucky night.**

**OH! Before I forget... I started writing a bit of the Kara and DAx story... if you want, I can put an excerpt up from it, so you can see if you like/love/hate it. My little sis likes it, but then, she has to, cause she's my little sis. XD**

**Enough rambling on my part. ENJOY!!!**

We were all sitting around in Tanya's sitting room. The Cullens were sitting in couples, looking happy and content mainly, but also said and pitying. Because _he_ wasn't with me.

Demetri, Alec, and Jane were quietly talking, too low for me to hear. Eventually, though, they came over to me.

"Bella, is there anything else you need us for?" Demetri asked.

_Probably,_ I thought, but instead shook my head. In my peripheral vision, I could see Kara glance our way, looking disappointed.

"Well, then, it's probably best we get going to Volterra. Aro will be wondering what's going on." he continued. I could hear the hidden reason under it all, though; they were getting thirsty.

I stood, and embraced him, then Alec, and shook hands formerly and stiffly with Jane. "It was nice to see you all. Thanks for you help."

Carlisle came over and started talking to Jane and Demetri, but Alec detached himself and made his way towards the door. He met Kara's eye for a brief second; she nonchalantly rose and followed him out.

Dax met my gaze, and sighed sadly, shaking his head slightly. Tanya came over, and started to talk to him. My lips quirked as I saw Dax's interest in her. Rolling my eyes, I settled back in the plush armchair, tucking my feet under me, and stared blankly at the wall across from me.

A few minutes later, Alec and Kara came back in, embraced each other tightly, and then Kara came to perch on the arm of my chair. The three Volturi said their final goodbyes, and left. We sat in silence for a short time before Emmett spoke.

"So," he said slowly, "What now?"

I shrugged. Though I knew what I _wanted_ to do, I had no idea how to go about it yet.

"You are all more than welcome to stay here and recuperate." Tanya said in her gentle, musical voice.

"Thank you, Tanya," Carlisle said, and Esme smiled warmly.

I smiled absently, but knew I, at least, wasn't staying for more than the night. Kara's and Alice's eyes both glazed over, before I was confronted by two shocked, suspicious glares. Avoiding meeting their gazes, I rose, and walked outside. Kara made to follow me.

"I'll be back in a bit," I signed to her; she gave me another suspicious look, but settled back in the armchair.

Outside, it was dark and cold; there was snow everywhere, and it glowed in the moonlight. I ran absently into the woods, not stopping until I was sure no one was following me and that I was far enough away. I sat on the precipice of a cliff, dangling my legs over the edge. From there, I stared over the immense distance, and thought.

I knew I was furious. At Edward. At the pack. At Jacob. But most especially at myself. If I hadn't gotten close to Jake, when Edward had left all those years ago, then none of this would really have happened so horribly. The hole in my chest throbbed briefly in pain. For seventeen years, I had hoped he'd come back. But that hope had been dashed, crushed. Or at least, I was nearly positive; I wanted him to be alive so much that I couldn't help but give up hope. And there was still the Pack's memories, the ones tht had been beyond painful.

It took me a while to realize that Alice was sitting next to me. Her golden eyes were concerned and worried.

"Bella," she said, softly and gently, "I know it must be hard, learning Edward's," she paused and swallowed before saying painfully, "dead. But don't leave!" She added desperately as she clutched one of my hands. "I don't want to loose another family member." Her voice was sad and pained.

I took a deep breath. "Edward isn't dead."

**Dun. Dun. DUUUNNN!**

** There ya go. My most recent chapter. Don't you LOVE the ending? I mean, it's great right?! **

**Kidding. It being Christmas Eve, this is my gift to you. I didn't stop there. It keeps going. Happy holidays, all!!! Enjoy! Maybe I'll get some reviews for Christmas… (hint, hint. XD) Love you bunches!**

She shook her head sadly. "I wish that were true, but-"

"No!" I cut her off. "I saw it in those _dog's_ memories!" Now I was clutching her hand. "Edward isn't dead! He's not! The more I think on it, the more sure I am; I even saw it in Sam's memories when we went to get Esme. Right now, almost every member of the Pack is guarding him. He's the one that convinced them all not to kill the rest of you, who offered to do anything! He's alive." She was staring at me with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in a small shocked "o". "That's why I'm leaving. I have to save him." I added quietly.

"He…" Alice trailed off.

"Since he was the one to bite me, he convinced them not to kill you all… and then not to kill him. I have no idea what he was thinking…." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"But…Bella." Alice paused, as if unsure. "What…"

"I'm going to get him." I said firmly. Then offered a small smile. "But don't worry. I'm not going for a little longer."

Alice sighed. "There's nothing we can do to dissuade you?"

"Nope." I stood. "Come on, let's go back."

As we walked inside, a gathering in the sitting room drew our attention.

Emmett and Kara were sitting on opposite sides of a coffee table, and getting ready to arm wrestle. I folded my arms and shook my head.

"Emmett, you are in big trouble." I chuckled.

He snorted. "Sure, Bella."

Dax smirked. "Would you like to put your money where your large mouth is?"

With a loud laugh, Emmett said, "You're on!"

Rose came gliding in from outside the room, shaking her head. "Emmett, why is it I think this isn't going to end in your favor?"

Emmett snorted. "Just watch and learn Rose."

She crossed her arms and stood next to me. I was grinning wickedly. Alice frowned at me. "But she's so small…" she murmured, and I glanced down at her and smirked. She looked ahead into the future, and then grinned viciously.

"That's great!" she giggled.

Kara smiled at Emmett.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. At their nods he said, "Go!"

Emmett almost immediately slammed Kara's hand to the table, and she just barely managed to keep it from touching. She chewed her bottom lip, and attempted to move his hand. It didn't budge. Emmett was just about to finish her off - smiling smugly - when Kara grinned evilly. He frowned, confused.

"_OW!_" he shouted, as her nails dug into his hand and she kicked his shin simultaneously. He was adequately distracted. With a quick, two-handed shove, she slammed his hand on the table. Gracefully, she rose, made two quick, theatrical bows, and flitted from the room.

I started laughing at the look on Emmett's face. Soon everyone was, with Rosalie clutching her sides and Alice hiccupping, she was laughing so bad.

"She _cheated_." Emmett whined, but it was ruined by his huge grin.

I shook my head. "No, she didn't. You never specifically forbade any of it, so…" I trailed off with a half-grin.

Dax worked to control his laughter. He managed to just enough to say, "So… I win, Em."

**The end is kinda pointless, but I just had to add it... like, it was some comic relief. ANything Emmett does ends up being funny, but I just wanted to add something, showing the Cullens and Kara and DAx interacting... so Kara beat Emmett at arm-wrestling, and Dax won a bet. Pointless, I know... but we needed SOMETHING to lighten the Oh-My-God!-Edward-_Isn't_-Dead atmosphere. **

**I just couldn't leave him dead. God, leaving him dead should be a sin or something. I'm too much in love with him for him to stay dead dead. (as in , DEAD dead, not living dead... if that makes sense. It does in my head.)**

**I can't wait for the next Twilight book... yeah, just had to add that.**


	14. Codenames

… **I am sick. I hate being sick. It sucks. (Well, no duh, Juliann). My throat** **hurts if I even just swallow and I have the beginnings of a migraine. (Yeah, I get sick when I'm ON break, but not a week before!). I got up at 6:30 this morning, after going to bed at sometime around 2:30 (or maybe three…) so I am tired, and there's a gap between my brain and everything else. My friend Bus came over the other night, and she's still sleeping, and my little sister's room is super hot because we left the heater on high all night, and my friend stole the covers. The only socks I can find are orange with ghosts on them, and have a hole near the toes on the bottom. And … being sick sucks. So this is for those people who are sick too. If anyone else is. And if no one else is, enjoy NOT being sick… I know I do. **

_BAM!_

I winced at the crash, but didn't stop. Maybe I could actually get past them this time….

I ducked as Jasper flew over me, then dodged Rosalie. Unfortunately for me, Alice hit me from the other side, tackling me to the ground. I fought back, snarling as I tried to get her off me. Emmett came over and picked me up.

"Now, Bella, calm down. It's not like we're trying to kill you or anything." he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed loudly and carried me - kicking and pounding his back with my fists, screaming obscenities - up the stairs and deposited me in the Alice's room. I sat indian-style on her bed, crossed my arms and glared at the wall.

Alice sat on my other side. "Bella, come on. Don't be angry… we're only looking out for you."

"Yeah, what do you think _you_ could do against all those dogs?" Emmett asked.

You know that things have gone down-hill when _Emmett_ starts sounding logical.

I turned my glare to him. "I thought you wanted to have a go at them?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah, but shouldn't we have more of us to go against them?"

Great, more logic from Emmett.

"I don't want to _kill_ them… they're only doing what they think is right."

Rosalie snorted. "Bella, that is practically impossible. If we left them alive, they'd just come after us again."

I growled. "We'd find some way to stop that."

"How?"

I decided I wasn't going to grace them with an answer.

Jasper sent a wave of calm out, but I threw up barriers around myself. I didn't _want _ to be calm.

I wanted Edward.

Three days had passed since I revealed that Edward was alive, and I was _still_ stuck in Denali. Alice and Rosalie had both made sure I was never alone, and had coaxed their partners into their little scheme. I was reminded of when James had been after me, and fooled me into thinking he had my mom. Jasper and Alice had never left me alone for a second then either. I'd had to resort to trickery to get away… I doubted that a bathroom excuse would work this time. For various reasons.

I pouted, and said, "Can't I be alone for one _second_?"

"No." they all said at once.

Dax and Kara walked into the room. "We'll watch her. You guys can go… camping." He grinned.

Emmett shrugged and left the room. Kara grinned evilly and put out her foot quickly, so that he tripped. When he looked over his shoulder at her, she smiled innocently. Rosalie laughed, and followed him out the room, giving Kara a high five on the way.

Alice looked between Dax, Kara, and me. "You won't let her get out? Or let her out of your sight at all?"

Kara nodded sincerely, and Dax said, "It'll be like lock-down."

Jasper nodded slightly, to let Alice know that he could sense the honesty in his words, and - reluctantly - they left.

I stayed on the bed, glaring daggers at the door, like it was to blame.

"So, Isa, they not letting you have your way?"

"No." I said, huffing.

Kara laughed. 'You are the baby in their family.'

I stuck my tongue out at her and signed 'whatever'.

Dax laughed. "Course, you're not anymore. We are."

Kara grinned suddenly. 'I'm older than you.'

"Oh, by what? Ten seconds?" he scoffed

'Two and a half minutes' she corrected.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at them.

"Yeah, well, if you average it out, between our real ages and our vamp ages, I'm _still_ the oldest."

'No.' Kara signed, and they kept at it for about four minutes, with Dax insisting that he was still older, and Kara just plain saying no.

Abruptly, they stopped. Dax laughed. "Bells, why don't you block us all from Alice's powers?"

I grinned, catching on. "Sure. Would love to." And I did, throwing up barriers around myself, Dax, and Kara. **(In case you don't remember, or I didn't mention it, Bella can block other powers too.)**

"So, what's the plan, my minions?" I asked.

Dax raised an eyebrow. "We are _so_ not minions."

Kara grinned, and jumped onto the bed next to me. 'We need codenames!'

Dax gave her a weird look. "_Why_?"

She shrugged. 'For fun?'

I laughed. "Sure, sure. We can have codenames."

'I'm Scooby Doo!' Kara signed, going a little sloppy in her excitement.

I looked at Dax. "Why, may I ask, is she so excited about this?"

He shrugged. "I think she watched some movie with spies the other day… it must have affected her."

"_O_-kay." I said. "Kara is Scooby Doo. Dax?"

He laughed. "This is so stupid."

Kara smacked his arm.

"_OW!_"

She glared, and he said, "Alright, alright. I'll be… Bond." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and Kara snorted.

"Well, what are you going to be, Isa?" ha asked, sounding a little insulted that we had laughed.

I tried to smother the giggles that had started leaking out, and thought. "I'll be…uh…hm." I frowned as I tried to think of a good one.

"Not as easy as it looks, is it?" Dax asked smugly.

"Bonnie." I stated.

They stared at me, before Kara burst up laughing. 'I like it,' she managed to sign. 'The most famous robbers… and you're going to steal Edward from the mongrels!'

Dax, getting what she was laughing about, started laughing too. Soon even I was laughing, mainly at the sight of Kara rolling around on the bed, clutching her sides.

"So," I gasped out after we had - for the most part - calmed down. "I'm Bonnie, Dax is Bond, and Kara is Scooby Doo." I couldn't stop a stray giggle. "We shall be the most vicious band of robbers and jail breakers ever to walk this planet!" We erupted into giggles again.

"Ok, ok! Can we get past the code names please?!" Dax said loudly over our laughs.

I swallowed back some more of my laughs. "He's right. So… what are we going to do?"

We sat and talked for a couple hours, coming up with plans and dismissing them. Nothing seemed to be good enough.

"So, we can't just sneak you out to hunt with us, because one of them would want to come with us and it'd look suspicious if we didn't want them to." Dax said.

"And we can't keep them locked up long enough for me to get away, because they can break out or something, and there's not enough of us to hold them back." I added.

Kara was frowning, looking like she was lost in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She wrote quickly on a piece of paper - fastest communication with me involved - and passed it to us.

_Why don't we combine the plans? We take her hunting - she needs to go anyways - and when one asks to join, we let them, so no suspicion. Once we're far enough away, Dax and I can gang up on him or her, and Bella is free to run. It's genius. _

We looked up at her wide-eyed, and she smirked at us smugly. 'What?' she signed with wide, innocent eyes.

Nearly a week later, we put Operation G.E.B into action. (Kara had been totally into the whole spy-escape-thing, and insisted on a codename for the plan).

"Why don't Kara and I take Bella hunting?" Dax offered.

"I'll come with you," Alice said, standing up.

"We'll be back in no time." Dax said to the family, and we all ran into the woods.

Once we'd gone far enough that any fighting wouldn't be heard, we stopped. Kara and Dax turned quickly, and came at Alice from both sides, and grabbed her.

"What?" she said, surprised.

"Bella should be allowed to go after Edward if that's what she wants." Dax said. "So we're helping her. Once she's gone, we can all go back to the house. Hell, we could go right now, really."

I smiled at both my friends. "Thanks for understanding guys. I'll be back in a few days."

I turned and ran into the woods, going to where Kara had hidden my car earlier that day. I pulled the keys out of my pocket, unlocked it, jumped in, and gunned the engine, peeling onto the highway.

_I'm coming for you, Edward. I'm coming._

**I totally changed this chapter from what I had it as originally, but I like this one better. (And I wrote it yesterday, when I WASN'T sick. **

**Oh! Oh! Moonlight comes on tonight!!! Yay! Last week they just did a re-run of the first episode, and I was all "No! Stop making us wait for new episodes!" and that reminds me that I need to call my friends Lisa and Ana 'cause they want to come over new years eve (our neighbors built a bar - with 26 diff kinds of tequila - on the back of his house some summers ago rolls eyes) and there's a party, and they're not doing anything… and I'm rambling again….**

**Well, people, enjoy your day. It is cold here in sunny (not right now. It's all foggy. And Monterey Bay never was sunny when I went there. Always cloudy. But I like that.) California… and my mom is sick too. She gave this little bug to me. sends glare to mom, then laughs at self**

**Yeah… I'mma gonna stop talking about nonsense now, m'k?**


	15. Charlie's House

**Ok, so, I mentioned I was sick, yeah? Well, I still am. So my sincerest apologies if this sucks. Which I hope it doesn't. **

**Anyways, all your reviews made me smile, some got me cracking up, grinning like a fool, and earing weird looks from fellow library comp users. But oh well. **

**Oh, by the way... Happy 2008!!!!!!!!!! Yipee!!!**

I realized that I didn't know if they'd moved Edward since we'd freed Esme or not, so I decided to head back to Forks. As I drove there, my mind roiled with different ideas for getting Edward, but I kept finding flaws. Before I pulled into the Forks' town limit, I stopped at the side of the road.

Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I stared off into space, thinking intently. What did I have to use against the Pack? Since they weren't vampires, all I really had was my power over the memory.

A half-formed idea popped into my head; it was better than anything I'd had yet (though not by much), and - anyways - beggars couldn't be choosers, now, could they? So I decided to go with it - at least for the time being.

I pulled back onto the road, and drove myself to Charlie's house.

My car pulled smoothly into the drive and I stepped out. Reaching the door, I hesitated before knocking. With my improved hearing, I could catch the sounds of a game; after I knocked, I could hear Charlie get up with a groan and walk over to the door.

Back when I'd first lost the Cullens, but before I found Kara and Dax, I'd returned to Charlie. It had been when I was just beginning to use my powers to their full potential, and had decided to take a risk and change Charlie's. Now, he thought it was perfectly normal that I never aged or ate or slept.

"Bells!" he exclaimed, and embraced me in a hug. When he pulled away, he asked, "How are Kara and Dax? Are they with you?"

"They're fine, just visiting some long-lost relatives." I answered slowly. Which wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh," he said. "Well, what brings you here?"

My mind was spinning, trying to find the best thing to say.

"Oh, a myriad of things. One of the foremost being that I missed you." I replied, smiling at the end.

He closed the door behind me and then, in the living room, turned down the TV. We talked for a while about things; Angela and Ben's daughter had just started middle school this year, and their little boy had celebrated his birthday last weekend. Sam and Emily's ten-year-old twins were doing well, though Sam was often away on "business". I nodded and added comments when necessary. But after hearing about Angela and Ben, my thoughts overwhelmed my attention.

They were both happy, growing old and having a family together. A small part of me tweaked with jealousy; they had what I couldn't, not with Edward. But I shoved it away. I wouldn't trade my life with Edward for _anything_; not even to have my own family and avoid the pain of watching everyone I'd ever loved die.

"So, Bells," Charlie said, drawing my full attention back to him. "What other reasons brought you here besides the urge to see me?" He had a slight frown on his face.

With a sigh, I slowly said, "I need… some help."

He sat forward, concern on his face. "What's wrong, Bella, are you in trouble? What can I do?"

"I'm not in trouble… Edward is. Jacob and his La Push friends… I don't know why exactly, but they're keeping Edward from coming home."

His frowned deepened and he started to say, with calm, parental disbelief, "Bells, are you sure -"

Before he could finish, I slipped into his memories, tweaking them so he didn't hate Edward so much and would at least look into what I was saying, not just brush it off.

His eyes glazed over for a second before refocusing. "Of course I'll help you Bella, let me call Jacob and get him over here."

"Don't tell him why!" I said quickly.

He nodded. I listened as he spoke with Jacob over the phone, then hung up.

I was tense, anxious. My foot was tapping at the air at a speed so fast, it was almost a blur. **(My friend - Vanessa - her foot does that when she reads Twilight series... or about Bones. XD sends love to Vanessa)**

_Just hold on, Edward. _

My nose crinkled. _Eew! _I thought. Soon after, a knock on the door announced his arrival to Charlie.

"Jacob, come on in. I'd like to talk to you."

As soon as Jacob came in, I met his gaze, driving straight into his memories and getting the location of Edward from them. The white-hot pain of werewolf memories struck again, but I forced myself to continue until I had what I wanted.

I raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

"Now, Jake. I hear that you've been keeping Edward from going home. What do you have to say to that?" Charlie said in his police-chief voice.

Jacob shrugged. "Well, it's news to me."

I nearly growled at him; instead, I settled for a death glare. Now was a time - and I never thought it would come - when I wished that Jane were here; her scary power was something I would have almost loved to use right now. _Almost._

Charlie frowned. "Why would Bella lie about something like that?"

"Maybe he left her again."

In an instant, I had made my way across the room and slammed him into a wall. Being careful not to _break_ said wall.

"Liar!" I hissed.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie yelled, shocked.

Ignoring him, I growled, "Why don't you bring him here, prove to Charlie that he's not coming back of his own free will."

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding" Charlie hurried to add, wanting to stop any further fights.

I smirked at Jake. "So. Go get him from your little hidey-hole." Letting go, I calmly - and humanly - walked up the stairs.

**Short, I know, but … sickness blocks my brilliant creativity… well, I did finally get over, while writing the end of this chapter, the writers block on how she's going to … well… never mind. But the writer's block I was suffering from is kinda sorta dissipated. As in, I had an idea. If any of that makes sense. But I am still sick, so anything I write will likely suck arse. **

**Well… review! It is good medicine for me, and you want me better to write more - hopefully awesome - chapters! **

**Ha! I was bored last night, so I typed up some quotes from the Twilight series and cut them out and pasted them on my closet door. It was cool, so I did the same for Maximum Ride (another awesome series) and put THOSE on my cupboard door. Then I told my sister I wanted to do the cupboard doors above my dresser with quotes from Halfway to the Grave, Cause I'm the Vampire That's Why, Date Me Baby One More Time, and other suck books. In other words, I went crazy. I tend to do that.**


	16. Stupid, unselfish vampires PRT 1

**Ta-da! I am here, just after updating yesterday! Isn't it a miracle?! Well, this is just part one. The second part will be put up in an hour IF I GET FIFTEEN REVIEWS BY THEN. See that, people? You want more, give me reviews! _cue evil laugh_ Mwa ha ha ha!!!! and for those of you who ignore my author's notes... your loss. **

Not an hour later, I smelled them again. My unbeating heart lurched and twisted and I felt something akin to panic. After I had gone upstairs, Charlie had convinced Jake that unless he brought proof - like Edward himself - that Edward was staying away of his own free will and cleared everything up, he would be charged with abduction or obstruction of justice or something like that. Jacob had finally agreed, probably just to get Charlie off his case. And all this meant one thing - Edward was here; I'd see him for the first time in fifteen years.

I was downstairs in a heartbeat - literally - and was just in time to see Charlie open the door. Sam, Quil, Jared, and Embry walked in first, greeting Charlie and casting uneasy glances my way. I honestly couldn't blame them - Rose and Jane were mean, and I had probably been pretty scary myself. Of course, I couldn't say anything about Tanya's coven, having not been there, but considering the fact that they hated the Pack, I could say with confidence that they were most definitely _not_ a picnic.

**(Prepare yourselves… here he comes… he's on his way… get out your nerves, I'm sure you're all bouncing in your seats enough to make Alice proud… go ahead, prepare to squeal with joy at his return…)**

**(He he he... I am so annoying, aren't I?)**

Then I stopped breathing as Edward **(squeal)** walked through the open door. **(bounce in chair)** His eyes - dark black, I noticed, with large purple bruises - immediately found mine, and our gazes locked. For a moment, it was as if no time had passed; I suppose that compared to eternity none really had, but a day without Edward was like a thousand, stretching on infinitely. Faster than I should have, I ran down the stairs to Edward, almost knocking him on his back.

Hell, I could always make Charlie forget about it, if he started getting uneasy or something.

Regaining his balance, Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me, and I knew I would be balling like a baby if I could.

"Bella, Bella, oh, my Bella," he murmured, burying his nose in my hair. I clutched him even more tightly, afraid that if I let go, he would somehow disappear. That this would somehow all turn out to be a lovely hallucination and I'd be alone again.

"Uh-_hem_."

Edward glared resentfully over his shoulder at Jacob, who was staring angrily back. That was when it hit me fully. Jacob wasn't angry or resentful of Edward "winning" my love; he could let that go, King Solomon and all. No, Jake was still angry over his _changing_ me.

_"You wouldn't be Bella anymore," he said, shaking his head. "You'd be as good as dead. I'd rather you were."_

I very nearly sighed in exasperation. Of _all _the things to be upset over, he was mad at Edward because of something _I_ chose. Something Edward had next to no choice in. I rolled my eyes - next he'd be blaming the clouds for the existence of vampires in Forks or something else just as stupid.

Edward suddenly winced, and let me go, stepping away. I shuddered; his face looked _exactly _like it had that day he left me in the woods, that he told me that he didn't love me. He went and sat in an armchair, near where the four werewolves sat, and where I couldn't sit next to him. As Jacob started to walk past me, I grabbed his arm. It burned against my skin, and his smell made me scrunch my nose for a moment, near gagging.

"I don't know what you've put him up to, what you've threatened him with, but I swear, he _will_ come back with me."

He just looked superiorly down at me, and pulled his arm from my grasp. I shook my head; no matter how he tried to hide it, I could tell he only really did this because he considered it his "job".

In the living room, I stood, like my dad and Jacob. I _wanted_ (and probably could have) sat in Edward's lap; what was he going to do, push me off? For some reason, I highly doubted it, even if Jake and his friends made some threat. Besides, I wouldn't have _let _Edward push me off. But I wanted to see what happened without my interfering, so I didn't do what I wanted to.

"So, Edward," Charlie finally broke the silence. "Bella here seems to think you've been kidnapped." He chuckled, like when a little toddler gives a silly explanation a for why the sky is blue.

I noticed Edward's eye tighten just slightly.

"That's not true, though." he said. I glared at Jacob, who - though wearing that stupid calm mask that I hated with something beyond a passion - looked a little smug.

"Oh?" Charlie said. "Then what's kept you away then?"

Edward's eyes closed. Without opening them, he said, "There's someone else. And I can't be with Bella anymore."

Charlie looked shocked and confused, probably thinking about our little greeting display in the doorway earlier.

Abruptly, Sam rose. "I'm glad that's all cleared up. Very sorry, Bella. I hate to stay and run, but we have loads of work to do." He shook Charlie's hand and hurried to the door. _Coward_, I thought.

They filed out the door, all of them avoiding meeting my angry, accusatory gaze. Ok, ok, it was actually a glare. I grabbed Edward's arm in the hall as he passed me; Quil and Embry paused half-way out the door.

"Oh, he'll be out in a minute, alright?" I snapped, annoyed. They hesitated, then seemed to think better of arguing and nodded, closing the door softly behind them. I knew they were waiting right outside, prepared for me to try to run off with Edward.

But that wouldn't really solve the problem, would it?

"You lying imbecile," I whispered, shaking my head. "Charlie could have gotten you out of this!"

Edward's face was pained. "Bella… I had to. There was no other way."

"Sure, sure." I said, then kissed him.

Once of his hands cupped my face, and the other slipped around my waist, drawing me closer. My fingers tangled in his beautiful bronze hair, relishing in the silky feel of it, holding his lips in place over mine. This lasted for some time, but as long as Charlie didn't come along and get even more confused than he already was, I'd savor every millisecond of it. I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to, or else nothing would change for the better, not really. As I pulled away, I slipped the ring he'd given me into the palm of his hand.

"I'm coming back for this," I murmured in his ear, low enough that no one else could hear. It was a warning, and a promise. "Wait for me?"

"Always," he promised softly, before reluctantly letting me go and gliding out the door.

I leaned against the wall, banged my head against it, then slid down until I was sitting on the floor before dropping my head onto my knees.

Why couldn't my life ever be easy?

**Yes, Bella, that 's the hundred dollar question, isn't it?**

**Sorry, readers. I wanted to give you Edward, but he threw some little annoying (really, REALLY annoying when I was sick) hissy-fit that "I couldn't put everyone else in dager" and that it was "Better this way" and "He would be alright."**

**Pfft. He is just sooo pigheaded, isn't he? But don't worry. Bella and I devised a plan while he wasn't listening... **

**Guess what??? It's raining! And Cloudy! So, I was outside, and was all thinking, "It's like this in Forks everday." and then I chanted (in my head, or my mom would have thought I was dellusional or something) "When it rains the vampires come out to play." Which made me think of baseball... and then I was resentful that we hadn't had a thunder storm for a long time. But I have these MAJOR dark circles under my eyes, and my friend said I look like a vampire because of them. I told her that I was just going to take that as a compliment... cause vamps are drop-dead gorgeous. Heh. And, well, I know I'm not. (not that I'm really ugly or something, just not gorgeous. I'm that plain kind of pretty, I guess.)**

**part two in an hour!**


	17. Stupid, unselfish vampires PRT 2

**OK, so, I didn't get my fifteen reivews (but I was thinking of just updating anyhow), BUT... INVX made me laugh so mcuh, that I decided that this chapter had a purpose beyond the norm..**

**It is dedicated to INVX, for being my psycho buddie from VA!!!! you rock!!! **

It was dark, and raining hard. The wind was blowing the rain into my face, and my running didn't help any. But there was no way I was going to stop. There thought I had no clue that they were moving Edward everyday until about a month after I left. But I had of course done some mind spying and knew more than they'd like me to.

They had him - at the moment, and for the next fifteen minutes - in the mountains near Forks, not too far from where Edward and I had stayed when Victoria's group of young vampires had attacked. I thought it seemed almost too obvious, and considered - again - the possibility of a trap. But, then again, how could a memory lie? It wasn't exactly possible, was it? I shook my head, banishing those pointless thoughts. A crack of thunder, though, threw me into a memory.

_As the bat met the ball, a huge crash sounded, explaining why they had to wait for a thunder storm to play baseball. _

mcmcmcmcmc (memory change)

_"Vampires like baseball?" _

_"It's the American past time._

mcmcmcmcmc

_"Is there anything you're _not_ good at?"_

I stumbled over a root, and crashed into a tree. Which only triggered _more_ memories.

_"I was thinking… as I ran…"_

_"About not hitting trees I hope."_

_"Silly Bella, … running is second nature to me."_

mcmcmcmcmc

_"Would I let a tree hurt you?" _

I screamed, frustrated, and slammed my fists into the soggy ground I was lying in. Tonight was just too similar to too many memories, and I was too jumpy to block them efficiently. I thrust up to my feet, only to slip and fall on my butt in the mud. Again. The rain streaked down my face, and I wished that I could cry; it was so much more satisfying in such situations.

Abruptly, a laugh sounded from nearby. I whipped my head in its direction, ready to fight….

Emmett stepped out of the shrubbery, followed closely by Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Kara, Dax, Carlisle, Esme, and - surprisingly - Alec.

Ok, that wasn't _too_ surprising. Especially if Kara had asked him to come.

"Bella, I thought I told you, all those years ago when you turned eighteen, to try not to do anything funny while I'm gone?"

I slowly smiled. "Well, I didn't know it still applied," I said.

He laughed. "It always applies."

Snorting and rolling my eyes, I carefully stood up again. I managed not to fall.

Emmett came over an hugged me. I pulled back to look at them all in surprise. "How…" I trailed off in disbelief.

Alice grinned. "What? You thought we were gonna let you have all the fun? We want revenge too, you know."

Dax laughed. "Did you honestly think Kara and I were going to let _Bonnie_ go anywhere without us?" He snorted. "You wouldn't last two days without Scooby Doo and me."

Kara skipped (how could she do that, when I couldn't even stand up in the mud?) up to me and signed, 'I saw you running through here, and they recognized the place. So here we are.' She looked at me smugly.

'Bitch' I signed; Kara smiled, bowed mockingly, and skipped over to Alec.

I looked him up and down. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were headed back."

He looked around embarrassedly. "Well, Kara called and said you guys could use a hand."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged smiles, and Jasper winked at me. I grinned back.

"So, Bella dear, what were you planning to do?" Esme asked.

With a quick and vicious grin, I told them my plan.

We snuck towards where they were keeping him.

"Okay. Just remember the plan," I whispered to them. Emmett, Alice, and Dax all grinned.

We sat perfectly still, making sure the wind was blowing our scent away from them, and waited. Five minutes passed uneventfully.

Sam, in wolf form, trotted out of a small indentation in the rock, followed by Jacob and Jared. Neither of them had phased yet, and in between them was Edward. For a moment, I was distracted by how good he looked, even wet, but quickly snapped at myself to focus. I nodded infinitesimally, and a moment later, Edward's head snapped up.

I guess he had heard everyone, then. I grinned, and signed to Dax, 'Tell him I said I love him. And that I say he had better not try to be Superman. It's my turn.' Rolling his eyes, Dax told me ok.

I could have sworn that - even through the rain - I saw Edward roll his eyes.

Just then, Rosalie, Alec, Jasper, and Kara burst into view, running straight towards the other wolves. Jared and Jake phased, growling on each side of Edward. From all directions, more of the Pack burst from the tree lines.

We burst from where we were hiding, being careful not to actually _kill_ any of the stupid dogs.

I fought my way to Sam. If he gave any of them an order, they had to follow it, if I remembered correctly. So if I tweaked his memories so that he did something _I_ wanted….

Someone slammed into my side, knocking me to the ground. Snarling, I twisted under him so that I could get a grip or land some kind of hit, but froze. Jake was on top of me, growling. Could I hurt someone I loved, someone who had helped me when I was broken?

I didn't honestly know.

**I know, short, but you have to remember that this chappie is part 2 of the last one... I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. I hate to break it to you, but it's almost over... I want to know, do you all want me to do teh Kara and Dax story or not? Cause it might be fun, or not... if you want me to, let me know. If any of you want, I can put a small excerpt of it at the end of the next chappie...?Well... enjoy this while it lasts. I got stuck at the end here, so I'm kind of deciding if I want to Off someone, or not... and if so, who? Well, I got to go. Mom wants me to call by six... and that's in about six minutes. so I have to call and get a ride home... where I'll try to overcome my block. Loves, Laughs, and Hugs to all my readers, and even more so to my reivewers!**


	18. Stories and Reflexes

_**READ UP EVERYONE. IMPORTANT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU USUALLY IGNORE THESE.**_

**Hey, everyone. **_**hands out tissue boxes**_** This is the end, I am sad to say. Also, I suck at fight scenes, so there isn't much of one. I thank everyone who ever reviewed; I praise those who have been with this story from the beginning; I am eternally grateful to all those who told me that my story was the best, or most unique/original they'd ever come across; I send love and hugs to all those who made me laugh from reading their reviews (Lanna (you always make me laugh no matter what; putting Jake's tail on fire and your continued violence towards the mutts), INVX (of course my psycho buddy can make me laugh! duh!), Crossy (your cure for sickness and the scary whispering shadows, which I hope didn't get you), Dolphinace (you proved it isn't hard to hurt Jake), PocketofChagnge (I got a starbucks in my head!), katsmeow4no1 (I can't fool you with my lies and slander!), and EdwardCullenBelongsWithMe (you called me so many names in that one review... I told everyone after that when they called me a name that they were wrong, I was an evil cruel villanious coniving maniac!)**

**As they say, all good things must come to an end. I wish they didn't, cause then I'd never run out of things to read. And neither would anyone else. But that's the way life is; and even though this story ends, maybe I'll be able to come up with another one. Only time shall tell. By the way, if you want to read some of the Kara and Dax story to let me know if I should put it up, just say so in a review or PM and I'll send it to you. XD**

**Well, get on with it, because even if you beg, I don't think there's anymore to add here. **

_Could I hurt someone I loved, someone who had helped me when I was broken? _

_I didn't honestly know. _

Panicking, and to buy myself some time, I slammed my fist into his jaw and heard an excurciatingly loud _crack!_ I had broken his jaw... Well, he had told me to use a crowbar or baseball bat next time... only I guess I didn't need it anymore.

Turns out, I didn't get a chance to find out if I could do much more. A terribly painful sounding howl came from all the wolves, and suddenly Jake was thrown off me. Edward glared towards where he had thrown him - rather painfully against some rocks - before helping me to my feet.

Jane was standing at the other side of the clearing, smiling that scary, little girl smile of her's. Swallowing, I glanced towards Alec; he seemed as surprised as the rest of us to see his twin.

"Jane?" he called.

She laughed, sounding scarily like a sweet little girl. _Yeah_, I thought, _A little girl who can make people suffer extreme mental pain is totally sweet. She is soo contradictory. _

"Did you think I was going to let you have all the fun? Besides, I wanted to kick some mongrels to Jupiter, remember?"

Edward raised an eyebrow and glanced down at me, a question in those gorgeous eyes of his. I shook my head slightly, letting him know that now wasn't the time.

"Uh, Jane?" I said. She shot an arrogant glance my way.

To the dogs, I said, "She won't hurt you if you all stay put. Twitch the wrong way, and Jane has my permission to fry you."

"Who says I need your permission?" she snapped, but when Emmett cracked his knuckles eagerly, grinning with malicious zeal, she stopped, pouting sullenly.

I stepped over to Sam. Diving into his mind - I hoped that I would get to stop doing this soon; their minds hurt - I tweaked around in his memories. First, I planted the strong idea that they should change the treaty so that the Cullens could bite a _willing_ human, which would prevent problems like this in the future.Then I moved onto the part that would stop them from following us, as that didn't ensure they'd actually change everything. The Cullen's had been killed off, now, to all of them. It had happened tonight, when we'd tried to get Edward back, and we'd failed. And then they had all settled down for a victory nap, despite the heavy rain (which would allow us to leave without being seen and ruining the new memories).

At least, that's what they'd all think.

I did the same with every other member of the Pack, stopping lastly at Jacob.

I sighed, and Edward squeezed my shoulder. "It'll be better this way." he murmured.

I did a little more with Jake's memories. I made it so he felt that he was finally over all that had happened concerning me. If I could have, I would have made it so that it was like I'd never even existed, but that would involve _way_ too many memory changes -major ones - among _far_ too many people. In other words, it was too much trouble. So I did the best I could, and made it so that he thought he'd finally gotten over the fact that I was a vampire. And then I made him think that the Cullens were dead. Hopefully, if we stayed away for a while, we'd be able to avoid confusing them with their new memories.

As I left Jake's mind, his eyes drifted shut. I was suddenly mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go."

I turned, and we all ran back towards the white mansion. When we got there, Esme went around turning on lights, and - since all the furniture was gone - everyone settled on the floor.

"So, Jane," Alec said suddenly and teasingly. "Did you get enough action for your satisfaction?"

She glared sullenly. "No." she stated sourly, and refused to say another word.

We all laughed, and I finally relaxed fully. I had my family back, and they weren't going anywhere. I had Edward back.

I repeated that in my head, cause it sounded so good.

_I had Edward back!_

And I was definitely not letting him dazzle me into staying behind if something ever came up again.

I might not let him leave my sight for a few years, just to be safe.

Jane stood up. "Well. Now that _Bella_," she sneered my name, causing Edward to glare, "Has her little crisis taken care of, can we leave?" She looked impatiently at Alec. He shifted uncomfortably, and I saw Kara look away sadly. I sighed quietly, knowing that she really wanted more time with him, and would go to Volterra, if it wasn't such a hard thing for her to maintain control there and not suffer from those terrible visions like last time.

"You know, Jane…" he said slowly, looking at the back of Kara's head. "I don't think I'm going back…." He turned to meet her shocked gaze. "I think I'm going to stay here with Kara." As he said this, Kara's head whipped around to stare hard at him.

"What?!" she shrieked. "They're not going to let you -"

"I think," he repeated loudly over her indignant shrieks, "That I'm staying here with Kara, and if that means I'm going to have to tough out a different lifestyle, I will." he said with a firm finality. Jane stared in blatant disbelief for a long moment, and everyone was quiet, waiting to see what happened. Kara was frozen and not breathing, and I could see the uncertain hope on her face, saw that she was hoping that it would work out this time….

Without another word, Jane left the house. After another moment of silence, everyone decided to pretend as if it never happened. Kara, grinning with pure,ecstatic joy, moved to sit next to Alec, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"I think we all have some stories to tell." Edward said, probably to break the still slightly uncomfortable silence.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "How about you go first." I said. "Tell us now, we're all dying to know… _what the hell were you thinking?!?_"

He laughed, a little nervously. "I was thinking -"

"No," I cut him off. "You weren't. At all."

Alice laughed, and Edward gave her a look.

"As I was _saying_ I was thinking that I could find a way out after only a little while, and that the others would be able to get back to you. When I realized that it wouldn't work out like that, I did the next best thing. I found a way to keep us all alive. I figured we'd be able to get out one day, and then find you."

I stared at him. "That is - was - a dumb and lame idea. What if that never happened?"

Alice quickly changed the subject. "Why am I seeing a purple horse in the future?"

I stared at her for the duration of about three seconds, then Dax, Kara, and I burst up laughing. I couldn't stop, and was soon leaning on Edward for support.

"Dax…" I said, trying to make it sound like a warning, and totally failing because I couldn't stop laughing.

"Fine, fine!" He managed to get out before bursting into a laughing fit again. "I… I won't…" He started laughing all over again, and Kara fell backwards, clutching her sides in a fit.

Edward, finally confused enough to read one of our thoughts, suddenly raised his eyebrows.

"Bella? Dax turned a horse into a rainbow?"

I fell forward, laughing all over again. Kara couldn't stop laughing, and was rolling around on the floor, practically choking on her laughter. Dax looked at him indignantly.

"Hey, I was still learning!"

I looked up at him, swallowing more laughter. "Oh?" I giggled, then added. "That was only three years ago, Bond."

Edward suddenly laughed, and pulled me into his lap. "I insist that you tell us all the full story, and not just give me snippets from those two's thoughts."

"Ok, ok," I gasped, trying to get my giggles under control. "You see, Dax got bored, and - he's so gonna get along with Emmett - decided to play a prank on Kara and me. So he snuck out and stole someone's horse from a nearby -"

"I borrowed it! Stealing requires not giving it back!" Dax interrupted.

Kara snickered, and I corrected myself, grinning.

"Ok, sorry. So, Dax borrowed someone's horse without their permission or knowledge from a nearby farm." He glared at me, crossing his arms like a three year old. "He brought it back, and then left it in the house. I guess he had it so that it looked just like the wall behind it.

"Anyways, Kara and I come back from hunting, and Dax is sitting in front of the TV, cool and calm as a cucumber. We both knew he was up to something right away."

"Did not!" he interrupted. "If you had, it wouldn't have made you two scream!"

I snorted. "_I_ am telling the story, thank you very much." Facing away from him with a better-than-thou attitude, I said, "Anyhow, Kara and I come in and cautiously sit down next to him, looking for any water guns, surprise buckets of liquid soap, paint balloons…" I stopped at the looks the Cullens were giving me. "What? It's not my fault he's an evil genius who has a knack for pranks. Of course, you _should_ see Kara get revenge." I grinned at her, and she grinned back. "So, we were looking for signs of a prank, but there were none. Suddenly, Kara looks behind us and lets out a yelp. I turned around but nothing was there. She shook her head, and glared at Dax, asking him what he was up to, when I thought I saw four legs standing near the door from the corner of my eye. I looked and still saw them, and screamed. Kara looked, but didn't see them, cause they were gone. We stared at each other for a moment, then yelled at Dax. Of course, he quickly gave in, seeing as how Kara was threatening to tell all the girls in school that he like each of them, so that he'd have a horde of angry girls after him again, all demanding -"

"Wait, wait," Emmett said, holding up his hands. "Again?"

Kara grinned evilly, and I nodded. "Yeah. He gave in quickly cause he knew it was a legitimate threat. Kara and I had done it before. But, as I was saying. He gave in , and tried to change the horse back. _Tried_. Only, for some reason, he couldn't. It turned pink, purple, aquamarine, daisy yellow…"

'Red with brown spots,' Kara added in sign.

Not sure if all the Cullens understood her, I added it in, nodding. "Yeah, red with brown spots… some other stuff… he finally got so frustrated that he yelled, 'Dammit, what are you? That freakin' scaryily happy horse of a different color from the Wizard of OZ?'… and it turned into a rainbow."

Everyone burst out laughing, and Dax threw a pillow at me, which I dodged easily… letting it hit Rosalie in the face instead.

"Hey!"

I busted out laughing, and Emmett laughed too, but stopped immediately when Rosalie gave him a threatening look.

"Anyways, when we finally got it … uh, _fixed_, the owners had put up signs for it's return, with a reward. It had been five days. Apparently," I shot Dax a look, "It was some prize stud race horse. I made him return it, _and _decline the offer of the money… then I had Kara tell half the school that he liked them… and not all of them were girls."

Dax was glaring. "That wasn't cool, Isa. One of those guys actually asked me if I wanted to … you know…" He shifted uncomfortably, and almost everyone laughed again. Kara was grinning angelically, yet with a mischievous twist to it.

"And that's the story of Dax's horse of a different color." I concluded solemnly. He glared at me.

"Don't even try it," Edward said, shaking his head.

I looked back and up at him. "Huh?"

Edward smiled down at me. "He was thinking of how he could get revenge."

"Well I can't anymore, can I? Now that Bella has her personal mind-reader. I couldn't even plot to pull a single hair from her head without his knowing, could I?"

Emmett shook his head. "Nah. Unless he's not around. Then you can do such fun things…"

Edward glared at him. "Emmett… stop thinking about ways to put Bella's continued clumsiness to your personal enjoyment."

Dax grinned. "I think we are going to get along just great, Em."

Rosalie groaned. "Great. Another Emmett."

"Well, something like another Emmett." Alice said, then added thoughtfully, "He's like an… Emmett Jr., or an Emmett-teer. You know, like those mousekateer things from Disney or whatever."

I burst out laughing. "Hear that, Bond? You're being compared to a little Emmett fan-club thing."

Both Dax and Emmett glared at me.

"No!" Edward said, and Emmett pouted.

"Oh, come on Edward. We can't really hurt her anymore… she's not the same fragile human."

"I'd like to remind you, Emmett, that I beat you at arm wrestling, and I have Kara on my side. She could tell all the girls at the next school we go to that you like them… or perhaps you'd prefer the boys?" I raised a brow.

His eyes widened, and everyone laughed.

"I think we might have to do that anyways, just to see his reaction," Rosalie said.

I grinned. "Hey, he's your husband. That pretty much makes him your property. If you don't mind it happening for no reason, Kara will do it, and enjoy every second of his humiliation."

"Rose!" Emmett whined.

I settled back against Edward's chest; he put his face in my hair, and breathed in deeply, as if to inhale me. Soon after, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs, so we were alone. I could hear Dax calling suggestive things up after us, until Alice said, "There's no _furniture_, doofus!"

He said something about the floor, but Edward shut the door firmly. "How about you and me sneak off somewhere?" he whispered so queit and close to my ear I knew no one would hear.

I grinned, quickly blocking us from Kara's and Alice's powers. From my back pocket, I withdrew a set of keys. "I got a pretty fast car… you sure you can handle my driving?"

He laughed. "What? Did your senior citizen break down?"

I sniffed with regal dignity. "He retired. He's at the garage at the house I'm staying at with the two siblings of mischief downstairs."

He laughed quietly. "So what are our options?"

"Well… we can hot-wire Dax's BMW… or Alice's Porsche… or there's my Mazarati." I waggled my brows suggestively.

He grinned, and tried to take my keys, but I backed away, saying, "Ah, ah," and shaking a finger at him before dashing out the window . Within a few seconds we were outside and starting my car.

"Shouldn't I drive?" he said from the passenger seat.

The engine revved, and I turned to grin at him. "Trust me. I have better reflexes."


	19. 19: A LongAwaited Epilogue

**Long time no see! I understand that this is over a year later and an ACTUAL UPDATE. Surprised? So am I. **

**But it was mentioned a couple of times to me that I should do an epilogue. Right after I finished, I attempted to write one, which didn't work, and then attempted a story of Dax and Kara, which got about maybe two chapters in before I just lost interest. I knew basically what they went through, but I wasn't interested enough to go into deep detail. Maybe, if you'd all like, I could put up a short summary of what happened, so you all know. But you have to ask. Or go vote on my profile. And remember to please review!  
**

**So here it is. Finally. The epilogue of Memories, my first fanfic. **

A crash sounded from downstairs, followed after a brief moment of pure silence by Esme's scream of "Emmett McCarty Cullen and Dax Klein Cullen!"

I sniggered, glancing at Edward as he snuck back into our room through the window like I had. He rolled his eyes as they met mine, then grabbed my hand and started leading me out the door.

"What'd they do this time?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes again. "They bolted the furniture in the dining room to the ceiling."

Snorting, I followed his example of rolling my eyes, and muttered, "They never learn, do they?"

"No."

We both glanced at the new voice. Tanya stepped out of her room - though it honestly might as well be hers and Dax's, the rate they spent time together - and started following us downstairs.

Esme was standing in the middle of the empty dining room, hands on hips and glaring up at the ceiling. As we walked in, she asked in annoyance, "How, exactly, am I supposed to fix this?"

I shrugged. "Call in Kara to make them?"

"Oh no," Esme laughed - unamused, shaking her head. "This time they _will_ be punished."

As if on cue, Kara skipped happily into the room, giving us all a knowing look. Edward started laughing loudly, almost doubled over.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

He straightened, fighting to keep the ginormous grin off his face and failing miserably. "Kara's going to dress the two up in silly yellow dresses and post pictures of them all over the internet, send them to every email and cell of the student body of our school, _and_ print them out and stick them in lockers. Just in case she misses someone."

Esme grinned. "Wonderful. But make them fix my dining room first." With that command given, she turned and walked outside, probably to continue gardening.

_A week later…_

"I wish that they'd all get over that already. And you'd think they'd know that Kara's evil, but somehow that escapes everyone's attention." Dax muttered, sitting at the lunch table with his prop, leaning over absently to kiss Tanya's cheek.

Kara grinned. 'I look too cute to be evil.'

I snorted at that one. "It's the cute ones that people know to be evil, but also know better than to accuse of it."

She shrugged, but agreed.

I twisted back so that I was facing Edward again; he had me seated firmly in his lap. Ever since we'd been reunited two years ago, we took every opportunity we had to be close again. We were almost always late to class in the mornings, and most the time after lunch as well, and had been caught making out on multiple occasions despite Edward's mind reading abilities. That was usually when _my_ memory abilities came into play. There was no way I was going to waste time I could spend kissing, or running, or listening to Edward play piano by getting caught and sent to detention. My records remained spotless; I could beat any school system with ease!

I wasn't even making out with Edward this time; I was simply staring into his gorgeous green (I'd always known they'd be beautiful) eyes - we had Dax change everyone's into some color, simply because it made us blend in more, if only slightly - when a high heel shoe smacked into my head.

"Hey!" I snapped, rubbing the spot it hit. It wasn't like it had hurt, but for any humans who had noticed, I had to put on a show. "What was that for Alice?"

She was bouncing in her seat, looking bubbly and excited beyond measure. Kara, frowned, blanked out - probably checking to see if she could see what Alice had - then grinned hugely.

I looked between the two of them, then sighed. "Not until we get home, okay? I'd like to _not_ scare any girls out of the bathroom this week, alright?"

Alice pouted, but Kara laughed. Alec sent an adoring look her way at the sound, one of the few she could make. She hadn't been able to make any sounds before becoming a vampire; the venom had been able to heal her enough for such sounds, though not words. Which showed how truly damaged her vocal cords had been before.

I smiled, thinking back to last year, when Alec and Kara had gotten married. The Volturi, the Denali's, and some nomads had all come to see the celebration. Jane had given all of us Cullens the evil glare, and Tanya and Dax had been practically inseparable. Kara and Alice had smirked over at them, and Alice then told a bunch of us that Tanya was going to be staying for some time. Kate had met a nomad named Garrett, and they'd hit it off wonderfully. I was surprised we hadn't heard about a wedding from them yet, actually.

None of us girls really wore our rings in school or much public; like we weren't already odd enough to the humans. We had manufactured a new story this time, because we were so large. Esme and Carlisle were newlyweds; Rose and Jaz were still Esme's niece and nephew, and Edward was her much younger brother, from her mom's second marriage. Tanya was Carlisle's young cousin, who lived with him, and he'd adopted Alec when he'd been in Italy, and Kara and Dax shortly before he'd married Esme, in New York. I was adopted after they were married, because seven kids just weren't enough, right? Really, the humans still thought us crazy and weird, but that story was slightly more believable than they adopted pretty much all of us _after_ they were married. Yep, it all happened before hand. Except me.

Still, I had manufactured a link that I could bend on and off the ring, and added it to my charm bracelet. I never went anywhere without my one last gift from Jake, and my two precious pieces from Edward. I called it my good luck charm; Edward kissed the ring every morning to 'renew the luck'. I'd told him that I'd much rather have a kiss on the lips every morning, so of course, now Edward did both. He was mental, and obsessive-compulsive, and overprotective, but god did I love him.

We finished off our day - thank god this school was cool enough _not_ to require more than two years of gym, because if it was bad as a human, it was worse as a vampire with tremendous power and a still klutzy tendency - and I got into Mazarati, starting it and waiting for Alice and Kara to join us. They were dragging Rosalie along as well, probably to have her in the loop _and_ to make sure no one else could fit in the car, and once they were seated in my back seat, I raced out of the parking lot towards home.

"So? What's up?" I asked.

Alice grinned. "Dax is finally going to do it. Tonight."

"And let me guess? You-"

"Want us to spy on them too see it." Edward finished dryly for me.

Kara gave us a 'duh' look, making me laugh. "You guys, let's just let them have their moment. Then I can take it from _both_ their minds and play it for everyone, okay?"

Alice pouted, Kara sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument with me, and Rosalie rolled her eyes amusedly. "Alice, you'll still see it, only this time, you'll see it from two different views. Isn't that better?"

"It'd be three," I added. "Your vision, Dax, and Tanya."

She considered that, then perked up. "Okay!"

3rd POV

Tanya smiled, dipping her feet into the lake with a sigh. She looked around at the moonlight reflecting off of the water, and at the snow in the mountains in the distance, then at the handsome, funny man next to her. He had been unusual tonight, going between odd silences and extreme babbling.

"How about we go for a dip?" she suggested with a slow sexy curve of her lips.

Dax glanced at the beauty before him. She was older than him in probably every sense of the word. More mature, more in years, and more in how old she'd been as a human when turned. She was smarter, and powerful, and he didn't deserve the affection and… _love_ she gave him, but he wanted it. He wanted _her_. Beyond just as a girlfriend or as something physical. He wanted _more_.

He realized he still hadn't answered her question, and shook his head. "No." The box would get wet, or forgotten. He knew if they stripped and started messing around in the large great lake, that he'd never again work up the courage to do this.

Tanya shifted around to face him, her face frowning in concern. "Are you alright?" she asked him finally. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Dax breathed. "For the first time in my life, everything feels right." And it did. Kara was safe and happy - she had Alec. Isa was happy as well, reunited with her old family, and keeping together with both the new and the old. And he had Tanya… or so he hoped. "At least…" he added as an afterthought. "It almost is. Maybe it will be, in a minute."

He swore, if he still had a heartbeat it'd be going a thousand beats a minute, killing him. Everything seemed to be too in focus, too there, too loud and quiet and still and moving. Dax shifted on the dock they were resting on, until he was also facing Tanya fully. Then, slowly, nervous as hell, hands actually _shaking_, he brought one knee up so he was only resting on the other, and reached inside for the box.

For one seemingly endless moment, he panicked as he felt around for the box and couldn't find it. Had it fallen out, had he left if behind? What if it had fallen into the lake and gotten wet? Oh, god, he was-

There is was. The panic left him instantly, almost making him deflate in relief. It was just deep down, like he'd intended so it wouldn't get lost.

Tanya was speechless. This had better not be one of his jokes or pranks because if it was, she was going to slap him senseless and go back to her sisters.

It wasn't, she realized as he drew out a small black velvet box and offered it up to her. He took a deep breath, then lifted his blue eyes to hers.

"Tanya Denali. The past year has been…beyond amazing for me. And I hope - out of all the ones you have lived so far - that it has been the same for you. I felt something the moment I met you when we were staying with your family after Bella found everyone but Edward, and I remember how sad I was to leave without the chance to get to know you better.

"But we got our second chance - I got my second chance - at Kara's wedding. And I wasn't about to let it pass me by this time, and I grabbed onto the opportunity with both hands. And now here we are, next to one of the great lakes, and I'm on one knee hoping like crazy that every year of eternity can be like this one, be better than this one. I want to marry you, Tanya. I want everyone to know that you are mine, and I am yours and we sure as hell don't share. I want to be with you every day of my existence, I want to experience the happiness I've seen in all my family members' faces when they look at each other, and I want you to feel it to. With me. For me.

"So, Tanya darling, answer me just this once, at the very least, and I promise to try to make every year after this stand out better than any other you've previously lived. Just answer this one question, this one time….

"Will you marry me?"

Tanya wished she could cry. She had never wanted to as much as she did now. At first, all she could manage was a barely perceptible nod of her head, but then as everything around her rushed back to life, she continued vigorously. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Always yes!"

Dax grinned magnificently, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her left ring finger. Tanya couldn't quite bring herself to believe this was happening, but it was. Grabbing her hands, Dax rose, lifting her up with him as well, and kissed her deeply and fully. His. She had agreed to be his, just as he'd always promised to himself to only be hers. They were getting married, and no one could look at her with lust or try to take her from him, because they were going to be _married._

As he'd said - he sure as hell didn't ever plan on sharing.


End file.
